


Where There’s a Will, There’s a Way

by chikylee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Feisty Apprentice, Finally, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I promise there’s a happy ending, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Miscommunication, Not Abandoned, Opposites Attract, Pre-smut, Smut, Soft Valerius, Sorry I’ve been taking so long to update, Swearing, The apprentice is a great liar, Valerius needs love too, change of heart, every trope in the book, he just doesn’t know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: When Valerius receives a letter stating he must get married or risk losing his estate, he proposes a deal to the apprentice that she just can’t refuse. As the weeks pass, however, can the two keep their relationship strictly business? Or can pleasure, and maybe even love, find a place in the Consul’s estate?





	1. Section IX, Paragraph 87

Valerius paced back and forth across the polished floorboards of his study, periodically glancing at his desk and the pile of papers that lay there. He had received a letter earlier from the executor of his late father’s will that had made his blood run cold and caused the panic he now found himself in. Valerius stopped his pacing as he sighed and picked up a bottle of wine, deciding to forgo a glass since he knew he would make quick work of the entire bottle. 

“To you, father.” Valerius took a long drink. “You absolute bastard.” 

His father’s executor had sent the letter this morning as a “courtesy,” though it felt like anything but. Valerius pinched the bridge of his nose before going over the letter once more, still not believing it was real.

_ Esteemed Consul Valerius, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well.  _

_ As the executor of your late father’s will, Gods rest his soul, I am sending you a courtesy reminder that his demands in Section IX, Paragraph 87, must be met before your birthday this year.  _

_ As a reminder, Section IX, Paragraph 87 states: “My son, Valerius, shall find, court, and wed a worthy woman by his thirty-fifth birthday, as it is only proper for a man of that age to have a wife. This is non-negotiable. If Valerius fails to find a bride before that time he will forfeit control of the estate and all titles to his eldest married male cousin.” _

_ I know you are a private man, Consul, which is why I hope that the rumors that you are not courting anyone are merely speculation into your private life. In the meantime, I will be preparing for either outcome of this clause to come to fruition. As a precaution, of course.  _

_ I look forward to what I can only assume are your impending nuptials.  _

_ And happy early birthday.  _

He sat back down at his desk to pour over his father’s will one last time, hoping by some miracle he could find a loophole or contradiction that would free him from this  _ ridiculous _ clause. But, no, of course there was nothing that could save him from this. He groaned; His father had been dead since Valerius was a boy and yet he still managed to torment him with notions of propriety from beyond the grave.

Valerius stood and resumed his pacing, this time bringing the bottle of wine with him. Finding a woman wasn’t the issue- countless noblemen shoves their daughters in his face each week hoping one would catch his eye. No, he thought while taking a swig from his wine bottle, the issue is finding a woman who would be okay with getting an annulment once his estate was secure. 

He had decided at a young age that marriage was not for him, and had lived his life trying to project that aura out to all the nobles who vied for his attention. He knew that none of the noblewomen he’d been offered would agree to an annulment, and he also knew that their father’s would try to skin him alive if he so much as uttered the word. Valerius sank onto the chaise lounge in the corner of his study with a groan. He was doomed, one way or another- either he’d lose his estate or he’d be stuck with some prissy noblewoman for the rest of his life. After all, he didn’t know any other available wom-

_ A woman with intelligent, ice blue eyes stared Valerius down in the palace garden, a smirk on her plump red lips.  _

_ “If I didn’t know any better, Consul, I’d say that wine glass was permanently attached to your hand.”  _

_ Valerius rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Commenting on my drinking habits? How original, Witch.”  _

_ The young woman laughed.  _

_ “No comment, just an observation. I trust it’s a fine vintage?”  _

_ “Finer than anything you’ll ever taste.”  _

_ “Oh, you wound me, Valerius.”  _

_ “Was it enough of a wound to make you go away?”  _

_ “Never.” She smirked again as she crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby tree.  _

_ “How unfortunate. They say that most people cause happiness wherever they go, but you, Witch, cause happiness  _ whenever  _ you go.”  _

_ “Oh, it’s a battle of wits you’re looking for, hm?”  _

_ The woman turned, flipping her long strawberry-blonde hair as she began to walk away.  _

_ “Retreating, Witch?” _

_ She looked over her shoulder with a grin.  _

_ “Of course not, dear Consul. But how can I justify engaging in such a battle when my opponent is so woefully unprepared.”  _

Valerius shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, the Witch was a smart woman. Or at least smart enough to not turn down a business deal that would benefit her far more than it would benefit him to offer it. He scribbled a quick note, asking that she come to his estate at once, for urgent matters, and sent it off to the palace with a servant. 

He sat back at his desk, staring at the words of his father’s awful marriage clause for a moment before organizing the sheets that were strewn across his desk and moving to grab a new bottle of wine and two glasses, filling one for himself in the meantime. 

He sputtered as he took a sip, staring down at the label of the random bottle he had selected. It was the same wine he’d been drinking in the garden that day- the wine he told the Witch she’d never get to taste. 

“Just what today needed- a dash of irony,” Valerius said out loud to the empty room, his thoughts his only companions until the tell-tale sound of carriage wheels announced the arrival of his visitor. 


	2. An Interesting Business Transaction

“You want me to do WHAT?” 

“Marry me.” 

“Are you drunk?”

“I assure you that I am, unfortunately, sober.”

The young woman closed the distance between herself and Valerius and placed a cool hand on his forehead. 

“What are you doing, Witch?” 

“If you’re not drunk then you must have a fever. Shall I call for Dr. Devorak?” 

Valerius jerked his head away from her hand and walked to his desk, sighing as he found the letter he’d received that morning and holding it out to her. She hesitated before taking the paper and reading, her eyebrows shooting up as she took in the contents of the letter. 

“So you need to get married before your birthday or else you lose…” she looked back down at the paper. “... everything.” 

“Correct.” 

“Okay. So why me?” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m a Witch, as you constantly remind me. And not of noble blood. Plus, I know for a fact that you have countless young women who would kill for the chance to be your bride. So why me?”

Valerius hesitated. The first time he met the woman standing before him he’d called her “a plague upon the palace.” He’d done everything in his power to make her feel unwelcome, even going so far as to waste a decanter of wine by spilling it on her. And yet, as time went on she’d grown on him, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. He wouldn’t say he looked forward to conversing with her, but he didn’t purposefully change his path when he saw her anymore. And even he had to admit that he was impressed by how she overcame the whole Lucio debacle a few months back. 

And deep down in the darkest, closed off corners of his mind, Valerius thought that the Witch was maybe, just a tad bit,  _ pretty _ . Her blue eyes had a wisdom in them he’d never seen before, and he’d caught himself staring once or twice when the sunlight caught her strawberry blonde curls. Paired with her witty personality, maybe in another life...

“Well?” she prompted. 

Valerius shook his head and stared, forcing a slight sneer to form on his face. 

“It has nothing to do with  _ affection _ , Witch, if that’s your worry. But if you must know, you’re the only person who I knew would agree to an annulment once retaining my estate and title was set in stone. No nobleman would ever agree to something so  _ shameful  _ for his daughter, and I think I might lose my mind if I was stuck with one of those prissy, vapid women for the rest of my days.” 

“So this is nothing more than a business transaction.” 

“Correct.”

“Then what’s in it for me?”

“We can work out the specifics later, but I am prepared to pay you a handsome sum for your help.” 

“I don’t know Valerius…” 

“I will give you one-third of my estate’s yearly profits and full control over the gardens so you may continue brewing whatever potions needed for your business, plus your own horse and carriage, to keep.” 

“Valerius, I-“

“Please, Elspeth.” 

The young woman stopped and blinked at the Consul, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“I didn’t know you knew my actual name, Consul. I was convinced you thought it was ‘Witch’.” 

“Yes, well…” he cleared his throat. “It… just wouldn’t do if the Consul of Vesuvia didn’t know everyone who worked closely with the Countess. I assure you I only learned it for security purposes.” 

_ Not because you intrigue me. _

“I see,” she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Anyway, if this is to be a proper transaction I’d like a contract to be written up.”

“Well of course, you don’t expect me to be so cavalier about it al-“ Valerius snapped to attention and stared at Elspeth. “Wait, you’ll do it!?” 

Elspeth giggled. 

“Yes, Valerius, I’ll do it.”

Without thinking the Consul surged forward and picked her up in a hug. After a moment he came to his senses and sheepishly put her down while taking a step back to distance himself. Elspeth’s giggle turned into a full laugh. 

“That was good!” 

“What?” Valerius asked, confused. 

“According to the letter you received we’re to have been  _ courting _ , so we’re going to have to act like we’ve been together far longer than an afternoon.” 

“Ah, good point.” 

“Why don’t you draw up the contract and I’ll start telling you about myself, since I’m positive you don’t know anything but my name and my profession.” 

“I- yes, that seems reasonable.” 

Valerius sat at his desk and began to write as Elspeth shared her likes and her dislikes, her favorite colors and flowers and “the little things lovers should know,” as she put it. When Valerius finally sat up and handed the contract to her she looked it over before nodding. 

“This seems reasonable.” 

She signed her name with a flourish and stuck out her hand for Valerius to shake. 

“It’s a pleasure to do business with you,  _ my darling. _ ”

He blushed as he shook her hand, but kept a hold on her so he could bring her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Her face turned bright red and Valerius couldn’t help but smirk- two could play this game. He released her hand and the two stood there, an awkward tension rising up between them. 

“So…” Elspeth said, breaking the silence. “When is your birthday, by the way?” 

“Sunday.” 

Elspeth stared, mouth hung open in shock. 

“As in this upcoming Sunday?” 

“Yes…”

“As in five days from now?”

“It is Tuesday, so yes.”

Elspeth groaned before grabbing the Consul’s hand and dragging him from the room. 

“Where are you taking me!?” 

“To a carriage and on to the palace. The only person I know who can plan what is basically going to be a royal wedding in five days is Nadia, and we need to tell her of our engagement anyway.”

Valerius sighed and let her continue to drag him. Elspeth was right- there was no way he could do this by himself, however much he wished he could. 

“Tell me about yourself on the way to the Palace. We’ll have to be convincing for the Countess and the Court.” 

Valerius settled into the carriage and stared out the window at his beloved estate. He’d cleared the first hurdle into keeping it his, but he hadn’t realized how many more there’d be to leap. 

A soft touch brought him out of his head and he stared at Elspeth’s hand on his knee. 

“Everything will work out. I promise.” 

He wasn’t sure why her words (or was it her voice?) comforted him, but they did. He nodded at her, and the two rode in a semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes before Valerius spoke up.

“My favorite color is gold…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are enjoying this so far. I have some big plans for the story! It might not be the longest fic in the world, but I hope it’s enjoyable! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	3. A Royal Blessing

Nadia received them in the Salon, where she was having tea with Portia. The two women stood to welcome their friend and the Consul, though their smiles did not mask the confusion in their eyes as to why Elspeth and Valerius would be arriving together, let alone ask to be received together. Small talk and pleasantries filled the room for a few minutes before Valerius cleared his throat to signal that were more important matters to attend to. 

“Ah, yes.” Elspeth stepped back to stand next to Valerius. “We, that is, Consul Valerius and I, wanted to ask for your… blessing.” 

“Blessing? Are you starting a business venture together?” Nadia asked, her brows knit together in confusion. 

“Not exactly…” Elspeth said. “It’s actually, um, well, you see…” 

She gave Valerius a small nudge, to which he rolled his eyes. It seemed her confidence in the carriage had begun to falter in the Countess’ presence. 

“We’re asking for your blessing because we wish to be married, Countess.” 

The Consul wished he had a way to capture the reactions of everyone in the room when he said the word “married.” Nadia’s jaw dropped, all propriety and decorum out the window, while Portia, who had been taking a sip from her teacup, involuntarily spit her drink out in sheer shock. For some reason Elspeth’s mirthful smile stuck out as the best reaction, but that was neither here nor there. 

“Married!? You two??” Portia gaped at the two of them. 

“Yes,” Elspeth said, linking her arm with Valerius’. She felt him stiffen at her touch, though his lack of comfort thankfully didn’t show on his face. 

Nadia seemed to regain her composure. She leveled Elspeth and Valerius with a deep stare, eyes slowly shifting from one to the other as if she could read their minds. 

“How long have you two been courting? It was the opinion of the court that you two were… less than fond of each other.” 

“We’ve been courting for quite a while,” Elspeth said. “We just didn’t want anyone to know.” 

“Why not?” 

“I value my privacy, Countess” Valerius said, but as he caught sight of Nadia’s raised eyebrow he continued. “And of course the privacy was especially for Elspeth’s safety. It’s well known that I am not the… most beloved man in Vesuvia. My- Our privacy was of the utmost importance.” 

“Plus,” Elspeth said, “By keeping our relationship a secret we were able to court like normal people, not as we’d be expected to as Consul of Vesuvia and the Court Magician.” 

_ Oh that’s good. Nadia will eat that up _ , Valerius thought. 

Nadia looked at Portia before standing and turning to face Elspeth and Valerius again, a smile on her face. 

“You have my blessing. I’m sorry that the expectations of the court caused you two to hide your love for so long.” 

Valerius gave a small nod but said nothing. 

“I had a feeling your hatred of each other was just for show!” Portia said, laughing. “It was too intense to be real!” 

“Y-Yes, well, I suppose I picked up some acting tips from watching your brother’s performances.” Elspeth said, a blush coloring her features. 

“So, when is the wedding planned for?” Nadia asked. “The Court and all its resources are of course at your disposal.” 

“Ah… well, we hoped to get married as soon as possible.” 

“Well, we could probably have everything prepared in a few months if-“ 

“Saturday.” 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Valerius. 

“I’m sorry?” Nadia said. 

“We would like to get married this Saturday.” 

“That’s in four days, Consul.”

“I’m aware, Countess.” 

“Why the rush?”

“We… that is to say, I-“ Valerius faltered. 

“I might be pregnant!” Elspeth blurted out. 

Everyone -including Valerius- turned to stare. Elspeth nodded. 

“It’s too early to tell for sure, but I have my suspicions. And if I am with child Valerius and I would like to get married now so that there’s no gossiping that the child was conceived outside of the marriage bed and tarnish his, our, family name. Plus,” she added with a small smile, “I don’t want to have a pregnant belly on my wedding day.” 

Portia ran forward to scoop Elspeth up in a hug. 

“A wedding AND a baby! You’ve kept too many secrets from us, Elsie!” 

“I know, I’m sorry Portia, but Valerius and I wanted to keep things quiet.”

“And we still do,” Valerius said. “Of course the wedding won’t be, but the… possible  _ pregnancy _ .” 

Nadia nodded. 

“Of course. I understand the rush now. Elspeth, what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Besides the Consul,” Portia winked. 

Valerius fell into a coughing fit at Portia’s words, but Elspeth simply laughed. 

“Nothing that I know of, Countess,” she replied, ignoring Portia. 

“Good. We need to do fittings for a gown and start planning if we’re going to have all the preparations completed in time for Saturday.” 

“Am I needed for anything?” Valerius asked. 

“Do you want to assist with planning?”

“Not particularly, no.” 

“Then you can go back to your estate. Your betrothed is in good hands.” Nadia said with a smile. 

Valerius nodded and turned to go before Portia stopped him. 

“What, you’re leaving without giving your lovely bride a kiss? That’s cold even for you, Consul.” 

Elspeth and Valerius froze. They hadn’t considered that they’d be expected to act like a true couple in public so soon, but he’d be damned if he did anything to jeopardize Nadia’s belief in them.

“Yes, well…” he turned to Elspeth. “Have… fun. Send a messenger if I’m needed.” 

Valerius leaned forward to press a quick, chaste peck to Elspeth’s cheek. Her skin was softer than he’d anticipated, though he was surprised he anticipated anything at all. The Consul shook his head slightly before bowing and making his escape, afraid that Portia would insist a redo if he didn’t hurry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was both longer and shorter than I anticipated. Not sure how that happened, haha. 
> 
> How do you guys like the story so far? Feedback is always so, so appreciated!!


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Some slight spoilers for Nadia’s route (parts of an event and some dialogue) so feel free to skip this chapter if you don’t want to know anything!

The halls of the Palace were a flurry of activity as servants rushed everywhere to prepare for the weekend’s upcoming wedding. Valerius would have normally found the frantic energy amusing, but for once he shared the servants’ nerves. He had barely slept the night before, instead using the silent hours to search for a loophole in his Father’s will again. He only attempted sleep when he realized that even if he did find a loophole, calling off the wedding now would only result in his complete blacklisting from the Palace, seeing how Nadia was not only Elspeth’s dear friend, but she believed he was possibly a father-to-be. 

_ A father. Me. How utterly ridiculous.  _

Despite being completely ludicrous Elspeth’s claim had made convincing Nadia to rush the wedding simple, which left Valerius to cope with the fact that in a mere three days he would be a married man. 

Well, only temporarily. But a married man nonetheless. 

In his exhaustion Valerius neglected to turn down the hallway that led to the Salon, and instead found himself near some of the Palace guest rooms. As he turned to retrace his steps a familiar voice in the bedroom he was closest to caught his ear, and he paused. 

“It is none of your business who I choose to spend my time with or court!” 

_ Elspeth?  _

Valerius paled. If she was speaking of courting that must mean she was convincing someone else about the supposed validity of their betrothal. He peeked into the room and saw Elspeth standing on a platform as seamstresses bustled around her, pinning fabric to the barest outline of a dress that was draped around her shoulders and hips. Her white haired magician friend was glaring at her while Dr. Devorak stood there frowning. 

“How long have you  _ actually _ been courting him, Elspeth?” 

“Long enough to marry him, Asra.”

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“It does, and it’s my final answer.” 

Valerius turned away to avoid being seen by anyone in the room, but decided to stay just out of sight around the doorframe to see how this argument between Elspeth and her friend would play out. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to jump in to do any damage control. 

“Then answer this- why have I never seen you two spend time together?” 

“Maybe if you weren’t always disappearing on your little trips you’d have noticed us together.” 

“Oh please.” 

“Oh please what? You leave for months at a time without warning. Do you expect me to live a stagnant life until you come back?” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Asra said with an angry sigh. 

“No,  _ you’re _ being ridiculous. Is this how you treat all your friends just days before their weddings?” 

“If it means convincing one of my oldest friends from making a horrible mistake, then yes!” 

“You don’t even know him, Asra.” 

“And you do?” 

Valerius winced. The magician’s accusation was blatantly true- despite the few tidbits shared in the carriage ride to the palace the day before, Elspeth knew nothing about him. 

_ Not that it matters. This is fake, remember? _

“I know him better than you think, Asra.” 

There was warning in her tone, but her friend ignored it.

“Then tell me about him. It shouldn’t be hard, right?” 

“All you need to know is that he’s a good man despite his tough exterior.” 

“Mhmm. Is that all he’s told you?”

“I’ve seen it, Asra!” 

The sound of crackling electricity filled the hallway and Valerius couldn’t help but steal another peek into the room. The seamstresses were huddled together in the far corner of the room, worry and fear etched onto all of their faces, but Elspeth didn’t seem to notice. Her entire body was lit up by angry purple sparks which only heightened the fury on her face as she stared down her friend. 

“I’ve seen him at his most vulnerable, with everything on the line. You never know a person better until you see them in that situation, because how they react explains everything about them and then some. Valerius isn’t at all the man everyone thinks he is, but you’d realize that if you actually got to know him instead of asking me to give you a secondhand account! Are you truly so arrogant that you believe you know him inside and out? Are you truly so thick-headed that you can’t see that maybe, just maybe, you’re wrong about him?” 

Valerius silently walked away, head spinning and mind racing. Most vulnerable? Did she mean yesterday? He’d hardly felt that was his most vulnerable, unless she meant… 

_ He looked down at himself, or what was left of him. Coarse, dirty fur covered half of his body while claws and horns obscured the little humanity he had left. His teeth, now fangs, bared at the Witch, a shattered wine glass spilling thick, clotted blood down his torn robes.  _

_ “Valerius…”  _

_ “Don’t look at me, Witch! Don’t speak to me with false familiarity! Don’t you see what I’ve become!” _

_ “I see that your deals with the Devil have caught up with you.”  _

_ Valerius said nothing, turning away from the young woman before him.  _

_ “Why did you think making deals with the Devil was a good idea?” She pressed.  _

“ _ I… I was scared. Nadia was asleep, or in her coma, or whatever it was. I was to be ruler of Vesuvia in her stead. I was inheriting a city on the brink of collapse, and it just… seemed to be the only way to save the city.”  _

_ “And yet the poor starved, and their districts flooded.”  _

_ “They should have thought about those consequences before they became poor!”  _

_ He snarled at the Witch, fangs bared. The little humanity left in him quickly fading as he advanced on Elspeth.  _

_ She stood her ground.  _

_ “You don’t mean that, Valerius. That’s the Devil and his corruption speaking.”  _

_ “You don’t know me. This is me!”  _

_ Elspeth gently placed her palms on either side of his face, staring into his golden, feral eyes.  _

_ “You’re right, I don’t know you. But even so I know this isn’t the real you.” _

_ Even though he was more beast than man, Valerius had flushed at her words. He stared into her eyes and for the first time in years felt a tether to reality.  _

_ “Help me,” he’d whispered.  _

_ And she did.  _

Valerius shook his head, banishing the memory to the farthest corners of his mind. His experience in The Hierophant's realm was not one he wanted to remember, but Elspeth’s words to Asra had brought the memory racing to the forefront of his mind. He remembered how light and airy and  _ free _ he had felt after she’d removed the chains that had bound him to the Devil, and how it was only the last, tiny shred of dignity within him that had kept him from weeping at Elspeth’s feet. They had never talked about what occurred that day, but he now knew that she hadn’t forgotten, and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. 

As he walked away he wondered what that experience had told her about him, and if whatever she’d learned was the reason she’d done so much to help him in the last twenty-four hours. He lost himself in thought for a moment before Elspeth’s voice rang out through the hallway once more. 

“AND his favorite color is gold!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two confessions- 1) I’ve only played through Julian’s route and 2) I’ve never really liked Asra. Despite that though, I tried not to make him a jerk, just angrily concerned haha. 
> 
> Since I’m setting this after the events of the game, I felt like the stuff from Nadia’s route needed to at least be addressed because something of that caliber would definitely change someone’s relationship! I took some liberties but c’est la vie, it fits my headcanon’s better ;) 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are beyond appreciated! Thanks so much for all the kind words so far- I’m so glad y’all are enjoying this!


	5. Midnight in the Garden of Hopeful Confusion

In the darkness of the early, early morning the palace garden was quiet, almost eerily so. Valerius, unable to sleep once again, walked around hedges and flowers in no rush, with no one but the glowing sliver of moon to keep him company. Or, so he thought. 

Elspeth sat on the edge of the fountain, one hand trailing back and forth over the water’s dark surface. She was wearing a simple cotton sleeping dress with her long hair braided down her back, and Valerius hesitated before approaching her, for once worried about propriety or some other nonsense due to her lack of dress. 

_ She will be your bride tomorrow and share your bedchamber. What difference is it seeing her sleepwear now instead of then?  _

Valerius shook his head, determined to not think about that fact until he had to face it head on. As he neared the fountain he gave a small cough to alert Elspeth of his presence. She turned her head and gave him a small smile before turning back to the inky darkness of the fountain. 

“Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” Valerius asked, standing a few feet behind her. 

“Only if the marriage is real,” she replied. 

Valerius nodded despite Elspeth’s back being to him, but said nothing. Neither spoke for a few minutes, both preoccupied by thoughts of their wedding that was to take place in only a few hours. 

“Can’t sleep?” Elspeth said, finally speaking up. 

Valerius gave a small chuckle. 

“I haven’t been able to sleep since Nadia gave us her blessing.” 

“Me neither.” 

Valerius, not being sure what to do or say next, moved to sit next to his bride-to-be on the edge of the fountain. She smiled at him as he sat, and he swore his heart sped up. 

_ Stop with that nonsense. _

Valerius cleared his throat, causing Elspeth to smirk at him. 

“Do you have something to say, Consul?”

“I… no.”

“You don’t seem so sure about that,” she laughed. 

The Consul thought back to the other day when he’d eavesdropped on her argument with her magician friend, and his stomach dropped as he once again remembered the events that took place in my Hierophant's realm. 

“Do you remember what happened with the… Hierophant?” 

Elspeth looked at Valerius in surprise. 

“Yes,” she said carefully. “Do you?” 

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t what I was expecting you to say, Consul.” 

“It would be concerning if you had. You’re a witch, not a mind reader, last time I checked.” 

“Oh, you’ve checked?” 

“Indeed.” 

Elspeth smiled but said nothing. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Valerius spoke up again. 

“Are you helping me because of what happened that day?” 

Elspeth paused, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Maybe a little. But not entirely,” she said. 

“Then why are you?” 

“I… you trusted me with the knowledge about your father’s will just like you trusted me with removing the Devil’s chains. I felt it was time to repay you and let you trust me.” 

“Thank you. I do… trust you.” 

“I’m glad,” she whispered. 

A cool breeze blew through the garden as Elspeth and Valerius sat and stared into the fountain. He wondered what she was thinking about.

He didn’t have to wonder long. 

“You know, tomorrow we’ll be expected to kiss in front of hundreds of people.” 

A small shudder ran through Valerius but he schooled his features into his signature neutral, slightly disgusted frown.

“Don’t remind me.” 

Elspeth laughed. 

“I’m just saying, first kisses can be awkward. It would be odd for a couple who has apparently been courting as long as we have to have an awkward kiss at their wedding.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

Elspeth leaned forward, her shoulder grazing Valerius’. Neither moved away. 

“Well, it would be good to get the awkward first kiss out of the way.” 

“Now?” Valerius asked, incredulous. 

“No one is around.” 

Valerius said nothing, simply staring at Elspeth who blushed and began to fidget with the hem of her sleep dress.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push, I just want tomorrow to go perfectly and have no one question us and-“

Her rambling was cut off by the soft press of Valerius’ lips against hers. He pulled away just as quickly as he had leaned in, though it hadn’t been easy. He knew it was a cliche but her lips were  _ sweet _ . It had surprised him. 

Elspeth leaned in. 

“Kiss me again,” she whispered. 

“If you insist.” 

This time Valerius was ready, and after the first tentative touch of their lips he moved to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

_ This feels… right? Why does this feel right? _

Elspeth broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Valerius’ as she smiled. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Valerius pulled back slightly and reached up to gently tip her face back towards him. 

“Once more,” he whispered before leaning in. 

This kiss was not tentative like the previous two had been. It was questioning, and maybe even a little confused, but it was  _ sure _ . Valerius lost himself in the gentle slide of their tongues and the cushion of her lips. He could feel her smile against him and it sent uncontained shivers down his spine. Without thinking he nipped at Elspeth’s bottom lip, pulling a soft moan out of her. It was one of the greatest sounds he’d ever heard, but it also caused terror to course through his veins. The two broke apart and caught their breath, deep blushes coloring both their features. They stood, putting several feet between themselves, as they looked anywhere but at each other. 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about the kiss tomorrow,” Elspeth finally said, breaking the awkward silence. 

Valerius nodded, trying to ignore the plumpness of her freshly kissed lips. 

“I think I may try to sleep.”

“Yes,” he said. “I do believe it’s that time. Big day coming up and all that.”

“Indeed.” 

“I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“For our date at the altar,” Elspeth said, laughing as she turned and walked back towards her room, leaving Valerius alone with his many, many thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some practice kissing. No big ;)
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated! Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! You’ve all been incredibly kind <3


	6. Wedding Bells

Valerius couldn’t help but fidget as he stood at the head of the ballroom and looked out over the sea of people who had come to watch him be wed. He knew some were there because they were happy for him while most were there because they couldn’t believe that he was getting married. He also knew that all of them were there for Elspeth, for one reason or another. The nobles were already whispering amongst themselves, saying gods-know-what, and many commoners were quite vocal about how happy they were for their old friend. Valerius pretended to not notice any of it and instead chose to focus on flicking an imaginary piece of lint off of his robes, a look of complete disinterest on his face (or so he hoped). He had dressed up only slightly more than he would on any normal day, opting for sleek black robes with golden accessories while keeping his hair in his usual neat braid. 

Nadia, who was to perform the ceremony, stepped forward. 

“Are you ready, Consul?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Countess.” 

She nodded with a smile, attributing his curt response to wedding day jitters. Valerius did not return the smile. 

The musicians began to play, and as the first note echoed across the ballroom the entire crowd fell silent, turning eagerly to the sealed doors at the back of the hall. Portia was Elspeth’s only attendant, and as the redhead walked down the aisle in a soft blue dress Valerius wondered what sort of white, fluffy monstrosity his soon-to-be wife would be wearing. He was lost in thought for several moments before realizing with a start that Portia was already to the front of the ballroom, which could only mean that the bride was about to make an appearance. 

The music swelled, the crowd stood, the doors opened and...

Her dress wasn’t white like he had expected; She looked like living gold. Her gown, tight at the waist and chest, billowed out around her legs as she walked down the aisle towards him. Jewels sewn together to look like flowers and vines adorned her neckline and her shoulders, while a simple gold and pearl diadem rested on her forehead before disappearing into her strawberry blonde curls. Valerius almost had to look away from just how brightly she was shining; her dress and eyes sparkled like a million twinkling stars in a pitch-black sky. He forced himself to continue staring and was rewarded with a flash of the pale skin of her thigh when the hidden slit in her skirt parted as she seemingly floated down the aisle. She held a bouquet of simple local wildflowers, which she handed off to Portia once she finally made it to the temporary altar where Valerius stood. As she stepped forward Valerius reached out a hand to help her up the small flight of stairs, and the smile she offered him in thanks nearly stole his breath away. 

_ This is fake, you idiot. Pull yourself together. _

Nadia smiled at Elspeth, a tear in her eye, before nodding to the couple and motioning for the crowd to sit before beginning to speak. 

“People of Vesuvia, today is a grand day, for today we are celebrating the marriage of our esteemed Consul Valerius to our extraordinary Court Magician Elspeth.” 

Valerius had to tune Nadia out; he already wanted this to be done. He felt Elspeth give his hand, which he hadn’t realized she was still holding, a slight squeeze, and he wondered if that action was meant to be reassuring or a measure of solidarity. He assumed both. 

After what felt like hours it was time to exchange rings and recite vows, signaling to Valerius that the end of this entire overdone ordeal was in sight. Elspeth went first. She turned to Portia, who handed her a ring, before turning back to Valerius with a slight blush on her face. She held his hand in her right while she held the ring in her left as she began to recite her vows. 

“I, Elspeth, take you, Valerius, to be my husband. I take you as you are, fully and completely, and offer myself to you, fully and completely. Before these witnesses I vow to share my life with you, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for as long as we both shall will it. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” 

As Elspeth finished speaking she slid the ring onto Valerius finger. It was a simple golden band with the etching of a grapevine on it, and Valerius had to admit that it suited him well. He briefly wondered where she had gotten it before being jolted from his musings by Nadia gently clearing her throat, indicating that it was his turn to recite the vows. He took Elspeth’s hand in his and recited the vows, again wanting to look away from her but forcing himself not to. He paused before reciting the end of the vows, feeling the hidden truth in their words and how it weighed on his tongue. 

“... I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” 

— 

“Nadia has thrown us quite the party!” Elspeth laughed as she linked arms with Valerius and strolled through the waiting throngs of people who wanted to wish them well. 

“Indeed. I’m already looking forward to the end of the night.” 

Elspeth opened her mouth to respond but Portia interrupted, a teasing gleam in her eye. 

“Normally I’d be offended that you want to leave a party that the servants worked so hard on, but I can’t fault you for wanting it to be over so soon, what with your waiting marriage bed and all.” 

Valerius ground his teeth to keep from denying Portia’s comment, realizing that doing so would warrant unwanted questions. He looked to Elspeth but she was staring at the ceiling blushing. 

_ Useless _. 

Nadia approached the couple and smiled. 

“It’s time for your first dance. Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Elspeth said.

Valerius couldn’t help giving her small smile as he recalled his use of that exact phrase earlier in the day. The two moved to the center of the dance floor and took their places while the crowd gathered around them. The musicians began a slow, romantic waltz and the newlyweds began to move around the dance floor. 

“You’re a surprisingly good dancer,” Valerius muttered. 

“Surprisingly? Tsk tsk, _ dear _, you must not have been watching me at the last masquerade!” 

“I did not.” 

_ Yes you did. _

“Ah, a shame, that.” Elspeth giggled as Valerius spun her. 

“Hmm.” 

Elspeth rolled her eyes and smiled at Valerius’ noncommittal answer just as the song came to a close. The musicians began a new, much faster song, and couples flooded the dance floor. 

“Think you can keep up with me during this one, Consul?” 

“I know I can,” Valerius smirked. 

The two spun and leapt around the dance floor, feeling the music deep in their souls. Valerius couldn’t help but think how lovely this moment would be if they were simply courting, before shaking the thought from his mind. 

_ As if I’d ever actually court the Witch. _

The end of the song came upon them and Valerius lifted Elspeth by the waist high into the air, causing joyful laughter to spill out of her. He couldn’t help but stare as she glittered above him. When he brought her back down her face was red from the fast movements of the dance, and she rested her hands on his chest as she caught her breath. Having her so close allowed Valerius to notice the slight sheen of sweat on her face, as well as the heaving of her bosom. He swallowed as he snapped his eyes back up to her face, hoping that she hadn’t noticed his gaze shift downward, and thanking his lucky stars that she couldn’t read his mind. 

The rest of the night passed by much quicker than Valerius had anticipated. It was a little past midnight when Nadia beckoned the newlyweds to her and told them that they were more than welcome to retire for the evening. Valerius and Elspeth ignored the hint in Nadia’s tone and the wink from Portia before making a swift exit from the party. They were alone in the halls and thankful for the quiet as they walked to the Consul’s quarters. 

“Today was more enjoyable than I expected it to be,” Elspeth said softly, breaking the silence. 

“I agree,” Valerius replied. 

“So… about sharing your bed…”

Valerius stiffened. 

“... yes?”

“If you aren’t, uh, comfortable with me in your bed, I could sleep on a couch or the floor or-“

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Valerius interrupted. “My bed is more than big enough to hold two people. We won’t even touch.” 

“Ah, okay then. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

They were silent for a few more moments before Valerius spoke up. 

“Are you… uncomfortable… with sharing the bed? Because if that’s the case then I’d be fine giving you the bed and finding a separate spot.” 

“Oh! No, I’m fine,” Elspeth said, blushing. “I mean, I don’t mind sharing… with you.” 

“Okay, then. Good, I suppose.” 

They had reached the Consul’s quarters, a blush coloring both their faces. Valerius fumbled for the key in his pocket, eventually producing it and unlocking the door. They both looked at each other once more as the door swung open, and Valerius gestured for Elspeth to lead the way. 

“After you… _ wife. _”

“Thank you, _ husband. _” 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he liked the way that word rolled off her lips. 

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written so much more about their wedding day. I’m neck-deep in my own wedding plans since my big day is in 33 days :O so I had to reel myself in, haha. 
> 
> I’ll probably tell more through flashbacks but here we are! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also, this is the dress I was describing as Elspeth’s wedding gown: https://www.babyonlinewholesale.com/sparkle-sequins-long-sleeves-prom-dress-sexy-v-neck-front-slit-long-prom-dress-g13985?source=hannah


	7. Buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re starting to inch into NSFW territory, so fair warning. 
> 
> Also, sorry it’s such a short chapter! I had planned on it being longer but when I got to where I ended it just felt like the right place to call it quits.

Valerius was wrong- this was very, very, very bad. 

The trouble began as they prepared for bed. Elspeth had stepped into the bathroom to freshen up but had come back into the bedroom almost immediately, a sheepish look on her face. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with my buttons? There are far too many and I can’t reach most of them.” 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I, or else you’d be stuck in that gown all night.” 

“Perish the thought.” 

“Do you want to keep it on all night?” 

“No, I really meant ‘perish the thought’,” Elspeth said, giggling. “This dress is gorgeous but it would be horrible to sleep in.” 

She stood in front of Valerius and turned around, lifting her strawberry blonde tresses so he could see what he was doing. She hadn’t been lying- there were  _ far _ too many buttons. He began at the top, just at the base of her neck; his deft fingers having no trouble undoing each pearly clasp. He didn’t think much of his task until he reached the upper-middle of her back. 

_ She’s not wearing a breast band.  _

He kept his fingers moving, not wanting to give Elspeth or his own mind the satisfaction of becoming distracted. Only two buttons down, however, he encountered another obstacle to his stoicism. As another button came undone Elspeth took one hand from her hair and placed it on her chest. 

“I’m sorry if my hair falls, but if I didn’t hold my dress up now my chest would be on full display!” 

Valerius  _ did _ falter then. It was slight enough that he could blame it on a stubborn button and not the mental image of his new wife bare-chested and splayed out beneath him on his bed… 

_ Get a hold of yourself man. This is the  _ Witch  _ we’re talking about! _

“We wouldn’t want that,” he said aloud. 

He continued down her back, forcing himself not to stare as more and more of her pale, creamy skin came into view, until he finally reached the last button. He was about to thank the gods that his torture was complete, until the button came undone. 

The dress sagged, no support left, and Valerius could only stare. He could see the dimples of her lower back and the very top of the curve of her ass, and as Elspeth brought her other hand around to add more support to keep the dress from falling, her hair cascaded down her back and the normally stoic Consul almost trembled. He hated to admit it, but he wanted the dress to fall. He wanted Elspeth completely bare before him, he wanted to taste every inch of her skin, he wanted to run his hand over her dimples before pulling back and giving her ass a firm slap…

“Are you finished?” 

Elspeth began to turn around and Valerius forced himself to attention. He thanked whichever gods were listening that he was still in his robes and not his sleepwear, or else his lower half would be putting on quite the show for his bride. 

_ You’re pathetic.  _

The sight of Elspeth turned around and holding up her gown that now barely covered her breasts did nothing to help Valerius’ situation, but he forced himself to look her in the eye and made it a point to not waver. 

“Yes, you’re good to go. I was making sure I hadn’t missed any of those blasted buttons.” 

“Thank you,” Elspeth said. “I’m going to freshen up now. I won’t be long.” 

“Take your time.” 

He hoped she would give him enough time to calm down. He was no better than a horny schoolboy, and he hated it. As soon as she disappeared into the bathroom Valerius uncorked a bottle of wine and took a long sip. 

At least the worst was over. 

—

The worst was not over. 

The wine had done nothing to calm him down, so as soon as Elspeth stepped back into the bedroom he rushed forward, anxious for the privacy of the bath. He would not give himself the satisfaction of jerking off, not when it was the Witch of all people who had excited him. Instead he drew himself a cold bath, thankful that the shock of the icy water finally calmed his lower half down. After emerging he took his time getting ready, keeping his mind clear of any tempting thoughts. As he exited the bathroom he expected Elspeth to already be asleep, but instead she was perched on the edge of his bed, wearing a long, off white sleep dress that laced up the front like a loose corset. She looked amazing, but it was the glass on wine in her hand that almost sent Valerius over the edge. 

“Come, let’s toast to you keeping your estate,” she said, smiling. 

Valerius could only nod as he moved to pour himself a drink. He stood in front of Elspeth and clinked his glass to hers. 

“To my estate.” 

Elspeth watched him over the top of her glass as he downed the wine like a shot and turned to pour another. 

“Are you alright, Valerius?” 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You just seem… jumpy.”

“I’m just not used to sharing my quarters, especially with someone who isn’t just a quick lay and won’t be gone well before morning.” 

_ Why did you say that? _

“Oh? Lots of lovers coming through these doors of yours, hmm?”

_ No _ . 

“Yes.”

Elspeth opened her mouth to speak but shook her head, opting to give a small smile instead. 

“Well, hopefully this ruse of ours will end sooner rather than later so you can go back to your normal evening activities.” 

Valerius paused, taking a sip of wine. Her words and tone made him feel… odd, though he wasn’t sure why. Or rather, he didn’t want to think about why. 

“Yes, let’s hope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious idiots.


	8. Section XIV, Paragraph 322

The golden glow of the mid-morning sun shone into the room and woke Valerius. He kept his eyes closed as he tried in vain to hold onto the last vestiges of a pleasant dream; Elspeth had been there, but with a sigh he realized that was all he could remember. He opened his eyes and blinked as the room came into focus, quickly realizing that his new bride was nowhere to be found. 

_ She realized what a mistake this ruse is. She’s gone, probably told the entire court by now, I’m doomed, I’m -  _

The soft click of his bedroom door opening brought him back to his senses. 

“Good morning,” Elspeth said with a smile as she carried a tray into the room. 

“Er, yes. Good morning,” Valerius said as he took a deep, steadying breath. 

Elspeth brought the tray around to his side of the massive bed and placed it next to the Consul. It was almost overflowing with fresh fruit, delicate pastries, and pumpkin bread still warm from the oven, and Valerius’ mouth began to water. 

“What’s all this for?” he asked as he popped a grape into his mouth. 

“I’m simply fulfilling my wifely duties, dear husband.” 

Valerius coughed as he almost choked on the grape, which made Elspeth roar with laughter. 

“I knew you’d be shocked by that response but I didn’t think you’d almost choke over it!” 

Valerius glared as he recovered from his coughing fit. 

“Yes, you’re very funny… for a Witch.” 

“You wound me Valerius. And so early in the day too.” 

She gave him a smile that he couldn’t help but return. 

“Tell me, in all seriousness, why did you prepare this for me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because it’s your birthday?” 

“Oh… So it is.” 

Elspeth studied Valerius’ face as he turned back to the breakfast tray to smear a pat of butter onto a slice of pumpkin bread. 

“You don’t celebrate your birthday, do you?”

“No, not really. I never have.” 

“Why not?”

_ Because I’ve never had anyone to celebrate it with. _

“Because every day is a celebration of me.”

Elspeth rolled her eyes. 

“Yes yes, everyday is Valerius day. Now let’s disregard that because as your wife I’m demanding we do something special to celebrate you for your birthday.” 

Valerius opened his mouth to argue but a crisp knock on his bedroom door interrupted him. 

“Enter,” he called out. 

A young servant boy came into the room and bowed. 

“A letter came for you, Consul. It’s marked as ‘urgent’.” 

“Bring it here, then you may go.” 

The boy quickly made his way to Valerius and dropped the letter in his hand. As he turned to make a hasty retreat Elspeth smiled at him. 

“Thank you for bringing this to us. I hope you have a lovely day.” 

The boy’s steps faltered as he turned back for a brief moment to return Elspeth’s smile. 

“Thank you, Lady Consul! I hope you have a lovely day too.” 

Valerius quirked his brow at his new wife as the servant exited the room. 

“Why did you thank him?”

“He brought you something.”

“Yes, and that’s his job.” 

“Exactly.”

“So why would you thank him?” 

“He brought you something.” 

The wicked glint in Elspeth’s eye told Valerius they would be talking in circles for hours if he continued his line of questioning so instead he shook his head, thereby ending the discussion, and turned towards the letter in his hand. 

_ Esteemed Consul Valerius, _

_ Congratulations on your nuptials. _

_ As mentioned in my previous letter, your father’s will stated, in Section IX, Paragraph 87, that you must marry before your 35th birthday in order to keep your title and your estate. You have successfully completed this requirement.  _

_ However, we will need to meet in person, along with your new bride, in order to go over the remaining requirements necessary for keeping your family home, as listed in Section XIV, Paragraph 322, of your father’s will.  _

_ I have arranged our meeting for 11:00 in the morning in the Palace Salon.  _

_ Do not be late.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Percival Von Dorfhen, Esquire _

Valerius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There were  _ more _ requirements? What else could he possibly have to do? Elspeth took the letter from his hands and read silently. 

“Your father had quite the extensive will.”

“Yes. He liked to make things difficult for people.”

“I can see that.” Elspeth placed the letter down on the bed. “Do you have any idea what else may be required of you?” 

“I haven’t the faintest clue.” 

“Well, whatever it is, we’ll do it together.” 

Valerius ignored how his heart skipped a beat at her words, and instead chose to roll his eyes. 

“You’re too kind for your own good.” 

“Kindness has never hurt anyone. Grouchy Consul’s though… well, that’s another story.” 

“Ha, ha, ha.” 

“Yes, I’m hilarious, but all joking aside you should get dressed. It’s a quarter to eleven and the letter did say to not be late.” 

“Fine,” Valerius sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

—

“Ah, Consul Valerius. It’s good to see you again.” 

An old, wiry man stood from an armchair in the Salon and nodded to the couple. 

“And this must be your new bride. Lovely, lovely.”

The man bowed to Elspeth while studying her with a cold, calculating gaze that made Valerius uncomfortable. He ushered his now-wife to the couch before turning to address the lawyer.

“Mr. Von Dorfhen. Let’s get this meeting started, shall we?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you two must be eager to wallow in wedded bliss.”

“We also have a birthday to celebrate, in addition to our _ wallowing _ , so I would appreciate if we could make this snappy,” Elspeth said before pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Of course, my Lady Consul,” Von Dorfhen said with a scowl. 

He cleared his throat and shuffled some papers around before turning to address Valerius. 

“Since your bride has made it clear that you are in a hurry, I’ll cut to the chase- Section XIV, Paragraph 322 of your father’s will is an appendix of follow-up requirements you must fulfill in order to keep your estate.” 

“Why was I not informed of them in your previous letter?” 

“It seemed hardly worth my time or my ink to explain these extra requirements if you didn’t end up getting married in the first place.” 

“Well,” Valerius said as he put an arm around Elspeth, “as you can see that wasn’t an issue.” 

“So it seems,” Von Dorfhen replied as he leveled another calculating glare at Elspeth. 

“The requirements, sir…?” Elspeth prompted, sipping her tea. 

“As I was saying… Your father wanted to ensure that your relationship was strong and not just a flight of fancy. Therefore, you must remain married for a minimum of six months.” 

“Why is there a minimum?” 

“Your father did not want you to pick up some common whore from the street and dump her after the wedding night.” 

“I’m glad father thought so highly of me,” Valerius muttered. 

“Indeed.”

“Well, a minimum is just silly,” Elspeth said. “We intend to spend the rest of our days together.” 

Valerius’ palms began to sweat and his heart sped up at her words. He knew she was just selling the part for his father’s lawyer, but something seemed to tug at his soul as she spoke. He decided to push it down with all the other strange feelings and thoughts he’d been having for the last week, and turned his attention back to the dour man across from them. 

“Second, your father intended that within those six months your bride would become pregnant with an heir.” 

“What!?” Valerius and Elspeth said at the same time.

Von Dorfhen held up a hand to silence them. 

“... However, Countess Nadia has decreed that formal contracts cannot have clauses which force any form of sexual activity or pregnancy on a participant, so this has, unfortunately, been stricken from the will.” 

Elspeth and Valerius let out audible sighs of relief, much to Von Dorfhen’s disapproval. 

“Finally, your father demands that your bride tends to the estate’s gardens, and that you both deliver fresh flowers from said gardens to his grave each Sunday.” 

“That… seems like an odd request,” Elspeth said. 

“It’s about respect for the dead, Lady Consul. I don’t see how that’s odd at all.” 

Von Dorfhen rifled through the many papers before him before sliding one across the table to them and holding out a quill.

“Now, you both must sign here saying you acknowledge the terms of the late Consul’s will, and then you are free to celebrate and wallow and whatever else you’d care to do.” 

Valerius grabbed the quill and stared at the paper before him.

“This is it, then? No more requirements hidden in this mess of a will?” 

“With the pregnancy clauses taken out, yes, this is it,” Von Dorfhen glared at Valerius. 

“Excellent.” 

Valerius signed the will with a flourish before handing the quill to Elspeth, who happily signed before throwing the quill down on the table and standing. 

“Well this has been fun, but we must be off. Thank you for your time, sir.” 

Elspeth reached down and grabbed Valerius’ hand before practically dragging him through the door. 

“Let’s get away from the palace for a while, hmm?” she asked as she pulled him down the hall . 

“That sounds marvelous.”

—

Valerius sat atop his midnight black stallion as he waited for Elspeth to mount her horse. He’d always loved riding, but hadn’t had much time to devote to it over the last few months. Elspeth had seemed so giddy when he hadn’t immediately shot down her suggestion of going for a ride and that memory alone was enough to make him smile. 

_ How… concerning.  _

Valerius shook his head as Elspeth trotted up to him. 

“Ready for your birthday ride?” 

“Does it have to be for my birthday?”

“Yes.”

“Then I suppose so.” 

“Good,” she said, pausing for a moment before grinning wickedly. “I’ll race you to the ridge!” 

Elspeth spurred her horse and galloped off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Valerius took a moment to process what had just happened before he took off after her, grinning into the wind as he began to catch up. The two dashed along the well marked trail through the woods, Elspeth ahead by only a hair. As the tree line came into sight Valerius leaned forward and urged his horse to go faster in a final and successful attempt to pull ahead. 

“Aha! I win!” 

Valerius turned to face Elspeth, fully planning on gloating about his victory, but the words died in his throat. She was laughing in the late afternoon sun, her hair a windswept mess atop her head. She looked so joyful, and all of that joy was being directed at Valerius. It was equal parts enthralling and terrifying and the Consul had no idea how to process that, deciding instead to not dwell on it. He brought his horse to a stop and dismounted; Elspeth followed suit. 

“Close your eyes,” she said with a smile. 

“What? Why?”

“I have a surprise for you.” 

“I’d rather not close my eyes and leave myself vulnerable to your witchy tricks.” 

“Fine,” Elspeth said, rolling her eyes, “turn around then.” 

“That’s even worse!” 

“Valerius! Just turn around!” 

“Am I frustrating you?”

“Yes!” 

“Excellent,” he said with a smirk as he finally turned around. 

Elspeth huffed out an exasperated “thank you,” which made Valerius chuckle. After several minutes Elspeth cleared her throat. 

“Okay, you can turn back around now.” 

“About time, I thought Witches had magic to work qui-“ 

For the second time that afternoon Valerius was left speechless. A soft blanket was set upon the ground with two glasses, a bottle of wine, and a selection of meats and cheeses.

“What- why…?”

“Happy birthday, Valerius. Now come enjoy the spread, I’m parched and starving and can’t begin without you!” 

Valerius couldn’t stop the smile on his face even if we wanted to. Elspeth had done all of this for him? For the man she had called her enemy when they’d first met? For the man who had called her a plague and a cretin?

_ When did we become friends?  _

The pop of the wine cork brought him out of his reverie, and he gladly accepted the glass that Elspeth offered him, for once content with accepting things as they were and not dwelling on the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy between school and wedding planning! 
> 
> That being said, my wedding is in TEN DAYS :O so I’m 99% sure there will be no updates until after the wedding and I get back into the swing of things. Don’t worry though! I love my sweet babes too much to abandon them ;) 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me incredibly happy, and I appreciate every one of you! <3


	9. Charmed and Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some cursing in this chapter, as a heads up!

Life at the Consul’s estate eased into relative normalcy in the weeks following the wedding, with the noted difference of there now being a lady of the house. Valerius and Elspeth fell into a routine of sorts, though it was never discussed or planned: after sharing a morning meal Valerius would do work in his study and Elspeth would tend to the garden before one or both of them left to conduct whatever business was required of them at the Palace. Then, unless they had been invited to dine with Nadia and the court, they would come home, eat dinner together, and then relax in the estate’s sitting room where they read, played cards, or shared any noteworthy events from their day. The servants found it adorable, which made Valerius scowl and Elspeth laugh, but it worked for them and had become comfortable. 

One night, about three weeks after their wedding, Valerius paused from browsing through some mundane Palace report and looked at Elspeth. She was too absorbed in her book- some silly little thing about about pirates and princesses and buried treasure- to notice his stare, and he was just fine with that. He didn’t want her to see him ogle at how the light of the fireplace reflected off her blonde curls and made them shine, or how he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her teeth gently worrying at her bottom lip when she read a particularly tense scene. He had grown fond of these little moments where he could watch Elspeth simply be herself, and it made his heart flutter just to see her turn a page. 

_ Who am I? When did I get so soft?? Maybe she cast a spell on me.  _

“Valerius?” Elspeth asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Yes?” 

“Is everything alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, you’ve been staring at me for about a full minute.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that, I was just daydreaming.” Valerius flushed and cleared his throat, making Elspeth smirk. 

“Daydreaming... or fantasizing?” 

_ That’s dangerous territory.  _

And yet, Valerius felt bold. 

“Which do you want me to say?”

“That depends,” Elspeth said, setting her book down and leaning towards the Consul. “Were you thinking about me?”

_ That’s VERY dangerous territory.  _

“And if I was?” Valerius said, shocked at how long his boldness was lasting. 

“Then I’d hope it was-“

A loud knock on the door caused them both to jump. 

“Enter,” Valerius barked, hoping his face wasn’t as red as Elspeth’s. 

Mrs. Merrick, the head housekeeper, opened the door and stepped into the room. If she noticed the flushed faces of the lady and gentleman of the house, she said nothing, though Valerius swore he saw a glint of humor in her eye. 

“Sorry to pop in like this, but Lord Bower sent word that he’d be here in the morning around breakfast time to discuss some business with you.”

Valerius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Roderick Bower was very low on his list of people he enjoyed interacting with. 

_ You mean the list that’s just Elspeth?  _

“That’s awfully late notice,” Elspeth said with a frown. Mrs. Merrick laughed. 

“Aye, he always does this. Thinks it makes him intimidating when all it does is make him a prick.” 

“Hmm, sounds like it. I guess I’ll just have to charm him into submission,” Elspeth said with a grin. 

“Wouldn’t be the first noble man you’ve done that too,” Mrs. Merrick laughed. 

Valerius stared. Surely she wasn’t implying… 

The housekeeper took her leave, but not before winking at Elspeth, who rolled her eyes to try and distract from the deep blush on her cheeks. 

“Charm into submission, huh?” 

“It seems that was a poor choice of words.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Valerius stood and stretched. If he was going to have to deal with Roderick Bower in the morning then he needed all the rest he could get. 

“I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”

“Not yet. I want to finish this chapter.”

“Don’t take too long or else you’ll disturb my sleep when you finally come in.”

“Oh please, you sleep like the dead.” 

Valerius smiled before shaking his head and heading towards the door, pausing briefly to look back at Elspeth, who had already returned to her book. 

—

Valerius and Elspeth had just finished eating breakfast when Sir Roderick Bower was announced to them. The couple stood as the man himself pranced into the room, and Valerius didn’t miss the raised eyebrow and general look of confusion on Elspeth’s face. The young lord stood before them in clothes so fancy they seemed to be a caricature of noble dress, and his hair was styled so carefully it seemed like he was wearing a wig. His entire demeanor screamed “arrogant,” and it took everything in Valerius to not show the man right back out the door. 

“Valerius! You old married hag! It’s been too long.” 

“Roderick.” Valerius gave a curt nod. “What do you need?”

“How about some breakfast to start. You,” he said as he snapped at Elspeth, “bring me some food.” 

“I believe that a servant will be bringing a plate to you shortly. As such, I’m far too busy wondering what business dealings you have with my  _ husband _ to run to the kitchen for you.” 

Roderick scoffed and playfully elbowed Valerius in the ribs. 

“You’ll have to do some training with this one. Get her nice and submissive, eh?” 

Valerius opened his mouth to rebuke the man but Elspeth beat him to it. 

“Oh, I’m plenty ‘nice and submissive’ but I’m afraid that’s a side only Valerius gets to see.”

_ Oh, that’s wildly interesting... _

She continued speaking, glaring daggers at their guest. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, Valerius and I have lots on our agenda today and we’d like to make sure we have ample time to see to your needs.” 

Roderick shook his head, a smirk on his lips and one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“It’s so cute how you think you can help with a man’s business. But then again, we all know you’re nothing more than a common sewer rat that Valerius felt compelled to show mercy to for some reason, so of course you don’t understand how this all works. Now run off to the kitchen like the good rat you are, bring me my breakfast, and stop being such a bitch. Maybe later,” he said with a wicked grin, “you can see to my needs, if Valerius is willing to pass you around for that purpose.” 

The silence in the dining room was deafening once Roderick finished speaking. Valerius had always hated Sir Bower, but now he swore he wanted to kill him. He turned towards the man in question and prepared to scream at him, but instead his words came out in a deadly whisper. 

“Get out.” 

“What was that, Vally boy?”

“Get. Out. Of. Our. Home.”

“What? Why? We have work to do.” 

“I won’t be doing work with you now or ever again. How  _ dare _ you disrespect my wife like that? Under our roof and in front of  _ me.” _

“Oh Valerius,” Roderick laughed, “You don’t have to put on this ‘good husband’ facade with me! Just order her around and be done with it!”

“Bower, this is your last chance to get out by your own free will before I make you get out, and you won’t like that.” 

If looks could kill, Roderick Bower would lie dead on the floor, as the absolute hatred and venom that was dripping from Valerius’ gaze finally made him realize that he was no longer welcome. 

“Fine. I’ll leave, I’ll leave, no need to use force. You’ve gone soft Valerius, and I don’t know if I like this new you.” 

“Soft, hmm? No,  _ boy _ , I’ve not become soft. I’ve become protective. And if you’re not out of my sight in the next five seconds I’ll show you just how deadly this supposed  _ softness  _ can be.” 

Roderick gulped before giving one last glare at Elspeth and retreating from the estate. Valerius followed him to make sure he actually left, and once his stupidly ornate carriage rolled through the gate Valerius finally allowed himself to breath. He hadn’t realized it in the moment, but he was shaking from rage, his whole body pulled taut and ready to attack. 

_ I want to kill him, that arrogant fucking bastard. _

A soft hand touched his shoulder and made him jump. He whirled around to see Elspeth standing there, a small smile on her lips. 

“Are you alright, Valerius?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she laughed. “That wasn’t the first time a nobleman has called me a bitch, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” 

Valerius blushed, remembering shouting the same word at her so many months ago when they first met. Elspeth smirked. 

“Apology accepted. Now come on, let’s go enjoy some wine and unwind for a moment before we have to get to work.”

Elspeth reached down and took Valerius’ hand and tried to pull him along, but he didn’t move. 

“Val?” 

He took a deep breath. 

“When did we become friends, Elspeth?” 

“I don’t know. I think just a month ago is when we officially became friends, but I can’t really pinpoint an exact time. To be honest though I think I wanted to be your friend from the moment I met you.”

“I hated you though.” 

“I know. I hated you too. But that didn’t stop me from wanting to talk to you.” 

Valerius took this information in. He had always wondered why Elspeth still put herself in his presence even though he made it clear he didn’t want her there. At first, it annoyed him to no end, but he realized that had gradually changed until he was begrudgingly looking forward to seeing her around the Palace. 

“I’m… glad, that you didn’t stop talking to me.” 

“Me too.” Elspeth flashed him a smile that Valerius swore made him go a little weak at the knees. “Now come on, there’s a bottle of red I’ve been dying to try, and after dealing with that idiot of a man we deserve it.” 

“A fine idea.”

As they turned to walk back into the house Valerius realized they were still holding hands. He briefly considered pulling away from the contact, but decided he would allow it. 

Just this once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient while I was on my short hiatus! My wedding was absolutely perfect, and once I get the pictures back from the photographer I'll be happy to share a few if anyone is interested!
> 
> Although I have most of the remaining chapters planned out I'd still love to hear any ideas you have for our sweet, clueless idiots. Let me know if you have anything specific you want to see and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and views are so welcome and appreciated. Y'all are the best! <3


	10. Lady Consul

Valerius sat at his desk in the study and frowned down at the papers before him. He tapped his quill against his forehead and sighed- this task was not in his wheelhouse and he was very aware of it. 

“What are you working on?”

Valerius jumped; he’d been so focused on his work that he hadn’t even heard Elspeth enter. 

“Elspeth! For gods sakes knock next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” 

The twinkle in her eye showed that she wasn’t really sorry at all, but Valerius didn’t have time for her games. He had a deadline and a meeting at the Palace in two hours, plus whatever small, meaningless tasks came with his day to day as Consul of Vesuvia. He sighed and turned back to his work while actively trying to ignore his wife standing right behind him. 

“Can I help you, Elspeth?”

“I was actually going to ask you that.”

“What?” Valerius jerked his head up in her direction. “Why would  _ I  _ need help?”

“Well… I noticed you were working on some plans for renovating the Flooded District, and I just thought-“

“No,” Valerius said, cutting her off. “This work is my responsibility as Consul and as such I can do it by myself.” 

“I know you can, but I just felt that I could offer-“

“ -Nothing right now. I have a meeting soon and need to focus on this. Why don’t you just go tend to the garden?”

“Really?” 

“Yes, Elspeth, I’m busy and need to focus on this if I’m going to come up with any concrete plans.” 

Valerius turned his back to Elspeth and squared off his shoulders, signaling an end to the conversation. He heard an annoyed huff and a murmur that sounded a lot like “ridiculous” before the door to the study slammed shut. He felt a tinge of regret for having talked to Elspeth the way he did, but she didn’t understand how much was riding on this project. Nadia wasn’t convinced that Valerius cared about the people of Vesuvia, and so she had assigned him this project to see if he was truly in touch with the citizens of the city, but it was becoming abundantly clear that he was not. 

After another hour of writing down ideas only to cross them out mere seconds later Valerius decided to head to the Palace. The carriage ride would provide a welcome break from the pressures of brainstorming a topic he didn’t know how to handle, and he was eager to sit and relax for a bit before his meeting. As the carriage began to pull away from the estate they suddenly stopped and Valerius could hear the coachman disembark unexpectedly.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Valerius called out, angry that his short time to relax was being interrupted. 

A few seconds later the door to the carriage opened. 

“You better have a good reason for-“ Valerius began, but he stopped as Elspeth climbed into the carriage. 

“Sorry sir, but the Lady Consul flagged me down and asked for a ride to the Palace as well!” 

“Thank you, Benjamin. I appreciate you stopping for me,” Elspeth said, smiling at the coachman. 

“Of course m’lady! It was my pleasure.” 

The door shut behind Elspeth and Benjamin, after climbing back onto his seat, set off for the Palace at a brisk pace. Valerius and his bride were silent for the first half of the trip.

_ You should apologize for how you spoke to her earlier.  _

Valerius didn’t want to, fearing that bringing the morning up would cause an argument, but his tone from earlier had left a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Elspeth?” 

She didn’t look at him, only giving a small hum to show she was listening. 

“I… wanted to apologize for my tone this morning.” 

“Just your tone?”

Valerius blinked. 

“What else would I apologize for?” 

“Perhaps for shutting me out when I offered to help you?” 

“Elspeth, I already explained that the project I was working on was official Consul business.”

“I know that, but as your wife I’m supposed to share some of the responsibilities of being Consul, including helping with state affairs.” 

“Where did you hear that?”

“I read it in a law book.” 

Valerius blinked again and shook his head in bewilderment. 

“What?” 

“According to the law once we were married I became ‘Lady Consul’.” 

“That’s just a title.” 

“And a legal precedent.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” 

“No, what’s ridiculous, Valerius, is that you won’t let me help you when I know you need it!” 

“Why would I need  _ your _ help?” 

“You’ve needed  _ my  _ help for the last month, why stop now?” 

“There’s a difference between needing your help for our… arrangement, and you insisting on helping me with state affairs. You’re not even going to be ‘Lady Consul’ in a few months!” Valerius angrily hissed. 

Elspeth turned to look at Valerius and he was taken aback by the fire that burned in her eyes. 

“This arrangement we have may not last forever but for right now I am your  _ wife _ and I want to use this opportunity to help the people of Vesuvia!” 

“I am helping them!” 

“But you don’t know what it’s like to  _ be _ them, Valerius! You don’t know what the Flooded District needs because you’ve never lived there, or interacted with the people there. Hell, have you ever even  _ been _ there?” 

“... No.” 

“Exactly.” Elspeth let out a shaky, angry breath. “I’m not trying to  _ be  _ Consul. I’m just trying to do what I can to help my people the way they actually need to be helped and not the way some rich boy who doesn’t even know his servants names thinks they should be.” 

Valerius turned away and said nothing, noticing for the first time that they had reached the Palace at some point during their argument. The carriage door opened and the coachman Benjamin stood there with a smile on his face. 

“Here we are. May I help you down, m’lady?” 

“Yes, Benjamin, thank you.” 

Elspeth and Valerius stepped down from the carriage and refused to look at or speak to each other as they stepped into the cool marble entryway of the Palace. 

“I have a meeting,” Elspeth said curtly before walking away and leaving Valerius with his thoughts. 

He walked through the gleaming hallways lost in thought. If anyone else had spoken to him like that he’d be livid, but right now he only felt ashamed.

_ Because you know she’s right _ . 

Valerius groaned. Elspeth  _ was  _ right, but he had never accepted help from anyone before. Or, rather, no one had ever offered to help him before and his pride had covered up that hurt long ago by convincing him he was too good for help in the first place. 

_ Go find her and apologize.  _

Valerius nodded to himself and resolved to find Elspeth immediately, but first he had to postpone his meeting with Nadia. He hurried to the Salon to inform the Countess that something had come up, but as he walked into the room he stopped in his tracks. Elspeth sat on Nadia’s right side, surprise and residual anger showing on her face. 

“Ah, Consul Valerius, there you are. We were just about to start,” Nadia said with a small smile. 

“I… didn’t realize that there would be more than just us in this meeting, Countess.” 

“Yes, well, since your lovely bride is native to the city I thought she’d be an excellent resource during our discussion and planning.” 

“Indeed.” 

Valerius sat and poured himself a glass of wine before turning his focus back to Nadia. 

“Where do we begin, Countess?”

“I was hoping you could share some of your ideas for revitalizing the Flooded District, Consul. I’m eager to hear what you’ve come up with.” 

“Of course, Countess.” 

Valerius rifled through some of the papers he had brought with him and frowned when he remembered that he had crossed out every idea he’d had.

“Is everything okay, Consul?” 

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. “But with all due respect, Countess, I must admit that I did not come up with any ideas.”

“Interesting.” Nadia leaned forward. “Why not?” 

“I realized that I don’t know how to help the people of the Flooded District because I… don’t know what they need. I’d like to request more time so I may go and speak with the people who live and work there.” 

Valerius almost laughed at the shock that crossed Nadia’s face, but he was too busy focusing on the look of pure wonderment that Elspeth was giving him. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Valerius, but I wasn’t expecting that from you.” 

“It wasn’t my idea, Countess. Elspeth made me realize that I didn’t know how to represent the people. I’d like to… change that.” 

Nadia smiled at her Elspeth, who was positively beaming at Valerius. 

“It seems your union will benefit all of Vesuvia. I’d like you two to work together on this then, go to the District together and work  _ with  _ the citizens to find how best to fix their needs.” 

“Yes, Countess,” Valerius and Elspeth said together. 

“Wonderful. Now, since this meeting appears to be finished, I will take my leave. Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

The couple stood as Nadia exited the room, only turning to face each other once they were alone. Valerius cleated his throat. 

“Elspeth, I-“

He was unable to finish his thought as Elspeth surged forward and threw her arms around his neck. 

“Apology accepted,” she said, looking up at him.

Valerius shook his head and smiled. 

“I want to actually apologize though. I was-” 

“An ass?” 

“... Yes.” 

“Like I said, apology accepted.” 

Elspeth tightened her arms around Valerius’ neck and he was suddenly very aware of just how close the two of them were. 

_ Kiss her.  _

And for once he didn’t second guess his thoughts. 

Her lips were achingly soft against his, and when he felt the barest of trembles ripple through her body he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They had only kissed like this once before, the night before their wedding, but it felt like the most natural and familiar thing in the world. He wanted more, to be closer to her -as close as possible- but he knew it wasn’t the right time or place for that, or if she even wanted him like that. With a sigh Valerius pulled away, smiling when Elspeth tried to follow him with her lips and pouting when he was out of her reach. 

“I’m sorry, Elspeth.” 

“Again, apology accepted. Now kiss me again.” 

Valerius chuckled. 

“As wonderful as that sounds, I believe there’s another meeting scheduled to take place in here in a few minutes.” 

“What, embarrassed to be seen kissing me?”

“No! Of course not, I just-“

Elspeth cut him off with a laugh. 

“I was teasing. I don't really want to give the court more to gossip about.” 

They reluctantly pulled away from each other, though Elspeth laced her fingers through Valerius’. 

“Shall we go home, or do you have more to do here?”

“I’m done for the day,” Elspeth said. 

The two walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the Palace and called for their carriage. When it arrived the coachmen lept down from the box and opened the door for them while bowing. 

“Thank you, Benjamin. Keep up the good work,” Valerius said. 

The young coachman’s eyes went wide at being called his first name and being complimented, but he smiled. 

“Of course, Consul!” 

Valerius stepped up into the carriage and took his seat before seeing the look of adoration on Elspeth’s face. 

“What?” 

“You used his name.” 

“Well, yes,” Valerius said, blushing. “I realized that you were right and that I should get to know my -our- servants as people and not just as servants.” 

Elspeth said nothing, instead moving to sit on Valerius’ side and leaning over to give him another kiss, though this one was much more passionate than the one they had shared in the Salon. And in that moment, as his hand fell to the small of Elspeth’s back and she ran her fingers through his hair, Valerius vowed to learn the name of every person in Vesuvia if it meant she would kiss him like this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may or may not be getting closer to smut ;) Just saying...
> 
> What did y'all think about this chapter? Parts of it felt a little clunky to me, but I always appreciate feedback since I'm sort of biased against myself (the author's curse, haha). 
> 
> As always thank you so, so, SO much for reading. I look forward to any and all comments!
> 
> Have a great day, everyone! <3


	11. Golden Goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! 18+!
> 
> So. There's no sex in this chapter, but by the gods do they get close. There's also a lot of dirty talk. If this isn't your jam, no worries! Come on by next update. I'll save you a seat by the fire.

It was a beautiful, warm evening when Valerius found himself standing on the Palace balcony just outside the ballroom. It was Nadia’s birthday and a large party (though nowhere near as large as the Masquerade) was underway. Valerius had excused himself for just a moment to catch his breath; ever since he had listened to Elspeth and started to change how he viewed those around him, he had noticed, for the first time in his life, that he was actually developing friendships. He’d had several excellent, non-work related conversations with Nadia, had played a rousing game of chess with Portia, and had even had a civil conversation with Asra when he came by the estate to visit Elspeth, but as much as he enjoyed these new relationships in his life they were exhausting. To have everyone he was newly friendly with in one room was far too much for him to handle, and he had needed to slip away for a little while. He took a sip of his wine and closed his eyes, enjoying the summer breeze that flit across his cheek. 

“Hiding from the party, hmm?”

He smiled- of course Elspeth had found him out here. 

“Just taking a short break.”

His wife stood next to him and rested her elbows on the top of the railing. She was always stunning, he thought, but tonight she was something else. She wore a cream colored dress that had no sleeves and was long enough that it swept the ground as she walked. The front was low cut and laced, corset style, with forest green ribbon, while the bottom of the skirt had coordinating green, blue, and brown horizontal stripes. The dress was more gauze than fabric, and in the right light her feminine outline was easily visible and Valerius had to remind himself not to stare. 

“Enjoying the view, dear?” Elspeth said with a smirk. 

Valerius blushed when he realized he’d been staring at his wife and not out over the lovely manicured lawns and gardens of the Palace, but instead of shying away from the question he downed his wine and shrugged. 

“How could I not? I’ve never seen anything lovelier.” 

Valerius was proud of the pretty blush that rose to Elspeth’s cheeks from his comment. The last few weeks they’d both been more bold in their flirtations, and Valerius was beginning to cherish the moments where he could actually make Elspeth blush instead of getting tongue tied by how attractive she was. 

Now, though, her blush was accompanied by her biting her lip and looking at him in the most distracting way, and Valerius couldn’t help but reach out to her. 

“Stay here for a moment,” Elspeth said, dodging his hands before rushing back into the ballroom. 

Valerius barely had time to wonder where she’d gone before she was back, a sly smile on her face and a bottle of Golden Goose in each hand. 

“Come with me, Valerius.” 

“Gladly.” 

Elspeth ran down the stairs and into the garden, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure Valerius was still following her. After a few minutes they reached the fountain, and Elspeth plopped down on its side, holding the bottles of Golden Goose high into the air, almost triumphant.

“One for you, one for me!” She sang out, giddy. 

Valerius rolled his eyes a bit but smiled as he reached out for one of the bottles, though he was surprised when Elspeth snatched it away just before his hand closed around it. 

“These bottles aren’t free, I’m afraid.” 

“Oh?”

“That’s right. So you’ll have to pay up before boozing up.” 

“And what is the price? I’m sure I could give you more than enough gold for the bottle.” 

“Nope, gold won’t cut it,” Elspeth said with a wicked grin. “The price is one kiss.” 

Valerius laughed before sitting next to Elspeth on the rim of the fountain and taking her chin in his hand. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Lady Consul.” 

Valerius tilted her chin up before pressing his lips against hers, relishing in the little whimper that escaped her. The kiss deepened as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Valerius briefly contemplated lying Elspeth down on the fountain’s edge and exponentially deepening the kiss. However, as he positioned himself to do just that Elspeth broke away and gently placed a hand on his chest.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Consul.” 

She reached down and grabbed the two bottles of Golden Goose that had fallen in the grass and handed one to Valerius, who reached for the bottle without taking his eyes off of Elspeth’s lips. The sound of a cork being popped shook Valerius from his trance and he quickly followed his wife’s example. Once both bottles were opened he held his aloft towards Elspeth’s.

“A toast,” he said. 

“To?”

“Us, of course.” 

As he took a swig from his bottle Valerius was pleased to see yet another blush color Elspeth’s features. The cool, bubbly alcohol that slid down his throat was sweeter than the wine he preferred, but it was far from cloying. It was also much stronger, and he was surprised to already feel a slight buzz from only one swig.

“I forgot how strong this was,” he said. 

Elspeth giggled. 

“I know, that’s why it’s my favorite.” 

“You like to get tipsy around your friends?” 

“No, I like to get tipsy in the company of attractive Consuls.” 

It was Valerius’ turn to blush, and he took another sip to try and hide his surprise. 

_ She thinks you’re attractive. Make a move _ . 

Valerius hesitated. If she was tipsy or drunk he didn’t feel comfortable coming on to her, no matter how badly he wanted to. Instead he continued to drink to quell the insistent, more primal voices inside of him. Elspeth followed his lead, and they quickly finished their bottles and laid beside one another on the edge of the fountain, staring up at the sky and basking in their shared drunken glow. 

“Let’s play a game,” Elspeth said. 

“A game? Like what?” 

“It’s simple- I ask you a question, you answer honestly. Then you ask me a question, I answer honestly, etc.” 

“How do you win?”

“You don’t, not really. It’s a game to get to know someone better.” 

“Alright, I suppose. Though I’m sure I’ll find a way to win.”

Elspeth laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“You ask the first question.” 

“Why me?”

“Because you’re so hell-bent on winning an unwinnable game.”

“Fine.” Valerius thought for a moment. “Hmmm… how old are you? I realized I don’t know.” 

“I’m twenty-five.” 

“What!?” Valerius sputtered. “You’re ten years younger than me?” 

“Well, thirty-five minus twenty-five is ten, so yes.” 

Valerius took a deep breath but said nothing. 

“My turn!” Elspeth exclaimed cheerily. “Does our ten year age gap bother you?” 

“I… no, of course not, I just… it just… caught me off guard, is all.” 

Elspeth hummed in thought with a smile on her face, but simply nodded her head at Valerius to signal that it was his turn. 

“Alright. Um… what’s your favorite flower?” 

“Dahlias. Ooh, or narcissus. Oh, I also love sunflowers, and hyacinth, and crocus, and-” 

Valerius cut her off with a laugh. 

“Would it be better for me to re-word my question and ask what sort of flowers you  _ don’t  _ like?” 

“Roses.” 

“Really? Why?”

“They remind me of funerals. And they don’t smell as nice as other flowers.” Elspeth scrunched up her nose to illustrate her point before smiling. “My turn. And since you technically asked two questions, I get to ask two.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Alright, question one: do you miss having your numerous lovers coming and going each night?” 

Valerius turned to look at Elspeth, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. A frown had replaced her beautiful smile, and there was something akin to embarrassment swirling in her eyes. 

_ She’s jealous. _

“I… have a confession, Elspeth. I didn’t have scores of lovers coming and going each night. I haven’t slept with anyone since... well, in a long time.” 

Elspeth looked at him, brows furrowed. 

“Then why did you say that you did?” 

“I was nervous.” 

“Nervous? About what?” 

“You… sharing my quarters with me.”

Elspeth stared at him as he cleared his throat, waiting for the rest of the story. 

“You… that is to say, I…” he sighed. “You were far too beautiful and I handled it… poorly.” 

Elspeth laughed. 

“Poorly? How so?” 

“Is that your second question?” 

“Yes... I’m  _ very  _ curious,” Elspeth said with a smirk. 

“If you must know, you aroused me so much that I had to take a damn ice bath just to  _ try and _ calm down.” 

_ You’re far too drunk _ . 

“I aroused you? Do say more,” Elspeth purred. 

_ And apparently so is she. _

Valerius grinned and shook his head. 

“Ah, not so fast. I believe it’s my turn to ask you a question.” 

“Fine,” she pouted. 

“Have  _ I  _ ever aroused _ you _ ?” Valerius smirked. 

“All the time.” 

“Wait, really?”

“You already asked your question, and I can’t in good conscience let you ask another so soon. My turn.” 

Valerius groaned in frustration, but nodded. 

“Have you ever fantasized about me?” 

Valerius hesitated before answering. 

“In what capacity?” He asked. 

“Let me rephrase my question,” Elspeth whispered against his ear. “Have you ever wanted to fuck me, Valerius?” 

_ You’re both far too drunk for this.  _

“Do you want to fuck me right now, on the edge of this fountain?” 

_ Stay strong _ .

Elspeth pressed her body against his, and he almost came undone. 

“Well?” 

“Elspeth,” Valerius groaned. “We’re too drunk for this.” 

“Do you actually feel drunk, Valerius?”

“Of course I do, I drank an entire bottle of Golden Goose!” 

“You think you should feel drunk,” Elspeth said as she shook her head, “but you’re not.” 

Valerius paused to do a quick scan of his body, and was shocked to realize that Elspeth was right- he didn’t feel drunk, or even buzzed. 

“I don’t-” 

“Magic is a funny thing. One little spell and we’re both stone cold sober.” 

“Elspeth…” 

“Hmm?” 

Valerius crushed his lips against hers as he let all the passion that had built up within him over the last few minutes spill over into the kiss. Elspeth’s surprised gasp quickly became a heady moan as their tongues met, and Valerius swore he could come just from the noises she made. His hand swept down her chest to squeeze her ample breasts through her dress and the world seemed to melt away. This was perfect-  _ she _ was perfect- and…

_ Are we falling?  _

The cold water of the fountain rose to meet them as their passion led them just a hair too close to the water’s edge. Valerius stood, sputtering, to see Elspeth doubled over in laughter. 

_Of course..._

Elspeth splashed water at Valerius, a huge grin on her face, but Valerius was distracted by how delightfully see-through her gown was now that it was wet. 

“Enjoying the view?” she asked for the second time that evening. 

“Gods, yes.” 

Elspeth smiled but said nothing, instead hopping up onto one of the small pillars that supported the central fountain structure and beckoning seductively to Valerius. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to his bride, and as soon as he was within reach she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him against her. Sitting on the pillar put her at the perfect height for Valerius to stand between her legs, and as they kissed it was impossible for him to hide just how aroused he was becoming. 

“Do you feel what you do to me, Elspeth? Do you know how hard it is for me to hide this from you?” 

She moaned in response as she tilted her head back and arched her body against his. Her hardened nipples, plainly visible through her soaking wet dress, pressed against Valerius and he swore he was coming undone. 

“Take me, please, right here in this fountain,  _ please _ Valerius…” 

_ Oh fuck! _

Without hesitation he moved back just enough to pull his hardened cock out of undergarments, and was only seconds away from giving them both what they yearned for until-

“Elspeth? Valerius? Where are you?”

_ Oh, fuck… _

Valerius dropped his head to Elspeth’s chest and sighed deeply. 

“Of course this would happen…” 

Elspeth pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. 

“We should go back to the party before whoever is calling for us finds you with your cock out.” She laughed softly as Valerius tucked himself back into his robes. “And don’t worry, we have all the time in the world to finally be together.”

As they walked away, soaking wet and hand in hand, they had no way of knowing what the coming days would bring, or just how much Elspeth’s sweet sentiment would be tested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming.


	12. Falling

The morning after Nadia’s party dawned bright and warm with sunlight streaming into the Consul’s bed chamber through the open curtains. Valerius smiled and stretched before pulling Elspeth back into his arms. Last night had been amazing, almost perfect, though he frowned at the memory of being interrupted at the fountain. They had gone back to the party (after Elspeth donned a new dress) and spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing and just being close. Though they had intended to continue where they’d left off with their fountain shenanigans once they got home, Elspeth had fallen asleep in the carriage and, after carrying her to bed, Valerius followed her example and promptly passed out. 

Valerius was glad that their relationship had changed the previous night (though into what he still wasn’t certain), and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss Elspeth, who was still asleep, on the forehead. 

_ She’s burning up.  _

Valerius frowned. The combination of the copious amounts of alcohol they drank and the cold water of the fountain must have given Elspeth a cold. He gently laid her back on her pillow before standing and donning his morning robe to head down to the kitchens and get some tea and a cool washcloth for his wife. 

“Good morning Consul!” The kitchen maids -who he believed were named Kate, Amelia, and Siobhan- chirped. 

“Good morning, ladies.” 

“Ah, Consul. What brings you to the kitchen and away from the loving embrace of your bride?” Mrs. Merrick asked with a grin. 

Valerius blushed. The head housekeeper was tickled pink by how much more affectionate the couple had become over the weeks, and she never held back from teasing the two. 

“I’m actually here for her. She seems to have a fever, so I wanted to bring her some tea and a cool compress for her forehead.” 

“Ah, poor dear!” Mrs. Merrick clucked. “I’ll get some good herbal tea going and bring it up. In the meantime, place this compress on her head. The coriander scent should help soothe the fever.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Merrick.” 

“No need to thank me, dearie. Now go, I’ll be up there in a few minutes.” 

Valerius nodded his head in thanks and left the kitchen, hurrying so the compress didn’t lose any coolness. When he entered their chambers he gave a small smile- Elspeth was up and standing, holding onto one of the bed posts with one hand while the other was pressed against her forehead. 

“Let’s get you back into bed, Elspeth. I’ve brought a cool compress for your head.” 

She looked up at him oddly, as if her eyes weren’t focusing. 

“Who… are you?” 

“Valerius…” he said, concerned. “Your husband.” 

“Husband?” 

She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. 

“Where am I?”

“Our estate.”

“Oh.” She rubbed a hand over her forehead again. “I don’t remember.” 

“Let’s lie back down. Mrs. Merrick is bringing you tea,” Valerius said as he moved toward his wife, concern etched onto his features. 

Elspeth released the bed post and took a step toward Valerius only to immediately crumple to the ground. 

“Elspeth!” 

Valerius rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. Her body felt like an inferno, though she was pale. 

_ Too pale… _

“Elspeth, darling, can you get up?” 

But no reply came from the unconscious woman in his arms. 

“Elspeth? Elspeth, please!” 

The tinkling of breaking glass made Valerius look up from Elspeth’s face to see Mrs. Merrick, who was so shocked by the scene she was witnessing that she dropped the tray she was carrying the teacups on.

“Send the fastest stable boy to fetch Dr. Devorak and the magician Asra. Hurry!”

Mrs. Merrick turned on her heel and ran, the clicking of her low heels not disappearing fast enough for Valerius. 

“Elspeth, please wake up.” 

_ She’s dying _ . 

Valerius clutched her even tighter to his chest as he picked her up to place her on the bed. He kneeled next to her and wiped her face with the compress in between checking her pulse and begging her to wake. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of frantic, anxious waiting, Julian and Asra burst into the room. 

“Please, I don’t know what’s wrong, you  _ must  _ save her, please!” 

Julian ran to the bed and immediately pulled all sorts of medical instruments from his bag, including a jar with a nasty looking leech. He felt her forehead and checked her pulse as his frown deepened. 

“Valerius,” Asra said softly, “You need to leave us to our work. We don’t want you panicking if we need to resort to… drastic measures.” 

“What do you mean  _ drastic _ ? What’s wrong with her!?” 

“Valerius, please. Wait in the hall. I’ll come get you when we have a better idea of what’s going on with her.” 

The Consul stared at the pale, unmoving form of his wife for a moment more before nodding to Asra and walking out of the room. 

The deep, resounding  _ click _ of the door’s lock behind him stole the rest of Valerius’ strength; he fell to the floor as his knees failed him. 

_ She’s dying.  _

_ She’s dying, and I can’t do anything to help.  _

_ She’s dying, and I never told her that I love her.  _

Valerius’ eyes went wide. 

_ I… I love her _ . 

If the situation they were in weren’t so dire, Valerius might have laughed. He loved Elspeth, the Witch he had vowed to hate forever, the woman who he only married as a ruse- he  _ loved _ her. When had his feelings changed? 

He turned to look at the door of their bedchamber and wondered what Julian and Asra were doing, if they had any idea of what was wrong. He wished he was in there so he could tell Elspeth how much he loved her, but he also knew that he would most likely be in the way, and so he slumped against the wall facing the door and waited, and waited, and waited, wondering if she would be okay, when he had fallen in love with her, and everything in between. 

_ It was only a few weeks after their wedding, but the first time they were visiting Valerius’ father’s grave, as per the tenets of his will. Elspeth had finally gotten the garden to bloom, and held a small bouquet of white lilies in her arms.  _

_ “Just drop them on his grave and let's be done with this,” Valerius grumbled.  _

_ “I don’t think Mr. Von Dorfhen would consider that to be ‘respectful’,” Elspeth replied with a giggle.  _

_ “He’s not here.”  _

_ “That we can see. He seems like the type who would hide and watch us just to see if we were following the rules perfectly.”  _

_ “He does seem to be that type of man, doesn’t he?” Valerius mused. “Alright fine, I’ll say a few words.”  _

_ But try as he might no words that weren’t “I hate you” came to his mind. He opened his mouth just to immediately close it, and after the seventh time Elspeth put a soft hand on his arm.  _

_ “Would you like me to say something instead?”  _

_ “He doesn’t deserve your kindness, even in death.”  _

_ “Maybe not, but I’d still like to say a few words, if you’re alright with it.” _

_ “I truly do not care, Elspeth. Have at it.”  _

_ Elspeth knelt beside the gravestone of the former Consul and placed her small bouquet in front of it.  _

_ “Hello, Sir.” She began.  _

_ Valerius turned his back to the grave as she continued.  _

_ “I haven’t heard much about you, and frankly, what I have heard hasn’t been very positive. You seemed very selfish, rude, and mean during your life. But,” she paused for a moment, “You did one great thing, as far as I can tell.”  _

_ Valerius looked over his shoulder at Elspeth, wondering where she was going with this. She smiled up at him before continuing.  _

_ “Despite all of your shortcomings, you raised a wonderful son.”  _

_ Valerius turned towards her, desperately trying to ignore the burning he felt on his cheeks.  _

_ “Now, I’m sure there are some people who think he’s like you, which is understandable- he  _ can  _ be a bit of a grouch,” she giggled. “But he’s loyal even when others don’t deserve his loyalty; he’s kind even though his kindness can be subtle; he’s brilliant, savvy, charming in his own way, handsome as hell-”  _

_ “Elspeth…” Valerius softly interrupted.  _

_ “But most of all, he is constantly improving himself, and in turn improving Vesuvia. I don’t know if you’d be proud of him, but at the very least I think you’d be impressed. I’m proud of him enough for the both of us.”  _

_ Valerius stood there in shock as Elspeth rose to her feet. She gave one last, respectful nod to the gravestone in front of them before lacing her fingers with Valerius’ and leading him back to their horses.  _

_ “Your father was a lucky man, to have you as a son.”  _

_ Valerius said nothing, but smiled in wonderment at the woman beside him.  _

_ By the gods, he loved her.  _

  
  


“Valerius?” 

A hand on his shoulder caused him to bolt awake from his accidental nap. He blinked as the hallway came back into focus, but scrambled to his feet when he saw that Asra was the one who had woken him. 

“Asra! How is she? Is she going to be okay? What-”

Asra held up a hand to calm Valerius. 

“She’s stable, but still unconscious. Julian has an idea of what’s wrong but isn’t sure, so he’ll be staying here to do constant checks. She’s not out of the woods yet, but we’re cautiously optimistic.” 

“Asra,” Valerius began, his throat threatening to close up from all the emotions swirling through him, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do if you and Julian hadn’t come.” 

“We love her too, Valerius. We wouldn’t abandon her in her hour of need,” Asra said, a sad smile coming to his lips. “You can go in now.” 

Valerius nodded to the magician and tiptoed into the bedroom. Julian was slumped on a chair near the bed, his eyepatch pushed up into messy, disheveled hair. He looked at Valerius and gave a deep nod before closing his eyes. Valerius turned to his bride, who was still unsettlingly pale, but seemed to be breathing more regularly. A dark welt on her arm stood out against her ghostly skin, and Valerius shuddered as he remembered the large leech that Julian had pulled out of his bag.

As Valerius reached the bedside he lowered himself to his knees so he could be face to face with Elspeth. He brushed her hair away from her damp forehead before giving her a soft kiss. 

“I’m here now, Elspeth. Everything will be okay… my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned y'all that some angst was coming. Any good relationship is a roller coaster, and there's is no exception!
> 
> As always, thanks so so much for your support! Comments, Kudos, and Questions are always appreciated! 
> 
> Y'all are wonderful! <3


	13. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than normal ahead, but this will lead into several longer chapters, I promise!

Elspeth’s condition did not change much over the next week. Each day was exactly the same- Julian would come and check her vitals before leeching, Asra would pour a thick, unsightly potion down her throat, and then friends would come and keep quiet company with her until the process was repeated in the late afternoon. Valerius didn’t mind; he was glad that Elspeth had such a wonderful support system. But he would be lying if he didn’t say that at night, when the guests had left and Asra and Julian had retired to the rooms they were staying in at the Estate, he appreciated the intimate silence of being able to sit next to his wife and hold her hand with no one else around. It gave Valerius time to think about his feelings for her and confirm that, yes, her truly did love her; however, the silence also gave room for his fears to surface unbidden. 

_ What if she dies? _

_ What if she gets better but is forever changed? _

_ What if she doesn’t love you back? _

The last thought caused Valerius to close his eyes and shudder. He tried to hold onto her seductive words and actions in the Palace fountain as a buffer against his fear, but Valerius was no fool- he knew that lust and love could exist independent of one another. 

Valerius reached down and smoothed Elspeth’s hair away from her face, glad to see that she was regaining some color. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her hand, sending silent prayers to unknown gods that she’d wake up soon. 

—

A few hours passed before Valerius jolted awake. He had fallen asleep while holding Elspeth’s hand and kneeling beside the bed, but he didn’t think that the pain in his lower back is what caused him to wake. He looked around the room but saw nothing, save for the delicate moonbeams shining through the windows. Perhaps it was the wind. He decided it was time to go to sleep in a more comfortable position, and turned away to change into his sleepwear. 

“Val?” 

He froze in place while his heartbeat almost tripled in speed. 

“Valerius?” 

This time he whirled around, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t a trick of the lonely night, but no, it  _ was _ her. Her eyes, though barely opened, were fixed on Valerius’ face and a small, weak smile crossed her lips. Valerius fell back to his knees as he gently took her hand in both of his and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill. 

“Elspeth!” 

“Hi,” she said, giggling a bit. “What happened?” 

“You’ve been sick… this is the first time you’ve woken up in days. Before you became unconscious you didn’t remember where you were or who I was.” 

“Oh…” 

“Let me get Julian and Asra and tell them you’re awake. They’ll probably want to check your vitals and-”

Valerius stopped when he saw silent tears streaming down Elspeth’s cheeks. 

“Elspeth, what’s wrong? Are you in pain??”

“No,” she said, hesitating. 

“You can tell me, darling. It’s okay.” 

“It’s just… I don’t remember being sick. And you said I didn't remember who you were and-” she paused as she became more choked up. “I already don’t remember  _ so much _ Valerius… I don’t want to forget more. Especially not  _ you _ .” 

Valerius felt a heaviness fall over them as she spoke. He’d forgotten about her lost memories, her lost body, her lost life. Of course she wouldn’t want to hear that she’d forgotten  _ more _ . He cradled her cheek in his hand and brushed away her tears. 

“Elspeth, look at me. I promise, for the rest of my life, that I won’t let you forget. Even if I have to remind you of something one million times, I won’t let you forget. I promise.” 

“Valerius…” she whispered, her eyes shining with tears but also with something else, some deeper emotion that Valerius wanted to know more about but was simultaneously terrified of. 

“I need to go get Julian and Asra.” 

Elspeth nodded. 

Valerius kissed her forehead before running from the room, his footfalls echoing the joyous declaration that came from his very soul,

_ She’s alive! She’s alive! She’s alive! _

—

Julian and Asra continued to constantly monitor Elspeth for the next two days, much to Valerius’ chagrin. He was thankful for the work they’d done in saving her, but he, selfishly, wanted them gone so he could have Elspeth all to himself, especially now that he realized he loved her. 

Finally, three days after she woke, Julian and Asra packed up their things and left detailed instructions for Elspeth’s care and what to do if she took a turn for the worse. 

Valerius had never doted on someone before (and, in fact, had never been doted on himself), but nothing could keep him from attending to each and every one of Elspeth’s wants and needs. He brought her food and water, read books to her, and even brushed out her hair- anything he could do for her, he gladly did. 

One evening, a few days after she first woke up, Elspeth had finally managed to eat solid food and keep it down, which prompted Valerius and her to celebrate with a game of Old Maid.

“No! You ruined a potential pair!” Elspeth laughed as Valerius took one of her cards and added it to his hand. 

“A shame, that, but it  _ is  _ how the game is played,” he smirked. 

“I refuse to be saddled with the Old Maid.”

“Again, you mean?” 

“Yes…” Elspeth grumbled. 

The game progressed quickly until Valerius triumphantly placed the final pair of cards down on the table. 

“Looks like I win again.”

Elspeth rolled her eyes as she began to collect the cards to put them back in the deck. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Valerius, or I’d be frustrated beyond belief right now!” 

The silence that followed Elspeth’s statement was deafening. Valerius could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he stared at his furiously blushing bride. 

“... What?” he finally managed to whisper. 

“I… I love you, Valerius.” 

_ She loves me? She loves me!  _

Valerius felt so light that he swore he could fly if given the chance. She returned his feelings! She loved him! She-

_ Is making a huge mistake _ . 

Valerius stopped and shook his head. No, this is what he wanted more than anything.

_ But why would she desire this? She’s just thankful to be alive, and once she returns to her normal day to day she’ll realize there are much better men who she could spend her life with.  _

“Valerius…?” 

_ You founded this relationship on a lie, and that’s all that will come from it.  _

“I-”

_ Leave, now. Before you regret your words.  _

“I’m sorry,” Valerius managed to choke out. “I’m so sorry.” 

He turned and fled to the privacy of his study and away from her sparkling eyes, her parted lips, her soul-delighting words…

_ She deserves better. _

He slammed the study door behind him and leaned against it while letting his head fall back against the wood. 

“Why did I think this would work?” He whispered out loud to the empty room, but not even his inner thoughts deigned to give him an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close... and yet so far... (but seriously y'all the next 2 chapters are *chef's kiss* everything you've been waiting for).
> 
> I have a huge paper due on Wednesday so unless I procrastinate hardcore there probably won't be any updates until the weekend.
> 
> Also, here are the rules for Old Maid if you'd never heard of it (I looked up Victorian card games since I felt that was sufficiently old enough and this is one of the few I knew how to play so that's why I chose it, haha): https://bicyclecards.com/how-to-play/old-maid/


	14. Love.

After his fearful realization Valerius did everything he could to avoid Elspeth. He resigned himself to his study, telling the servants that he was too busy with important state affairs to leave. He took his meals there and would have slept there too if it wouldn’t have been too suspicious. He stayed up until he knew Elspeth would no longer be awake before quietly creeping into their room, perching himself on the bed as far as possible from her, and falling into a fitful night of sleep. He was miserable, but truly believed his avoidance of the feelings that had grown between them would be in everyone’s best interest. 

Elspeth finally had the strength to get out of bed for an entire day, and Valerius could often see her working in the garden through his study window. He yearned to be out there with her, learning about the different plants and picking a bouquet for his beloved wife, but anytime those thoughts would creep in he’d quickly and firmly shut them out. He sighed as he looked at the small calendar he kept on his desk- there were only two more months left of their ruse, and he was anxious to get to the end of it. He hated the thought of being alone in the huge estate again, hated the thought of watching the carefully cared for gardens die, and especially hated the thought of Elspeth leaving and being in another man’s arms.

_ You have no claim on her _. 

Valerius sighed and shook his head before returning to work. A week had passed since Elspeth’s confession, and though he didn’t care to admit it, Valerius was lonely. He had finally had friends, love, hope- but no longer. A knock on the study door startled him from his sad state and he looked at the clock- ten o’clock. It was probably Mrs. Merrick saying goodnight. 

“Enter,” Valerius called out as he turned back to his work. 

Soft footsteps sounded through the study, though he paid them no mind. 

“Valerius?” 

He stiffened; it was not Mrs. Merrick. 

“Yes… Elspeth?” He said without turning around. 

“I was wondering if we could... talk?” 

_ Say no. _

Valerius sighed deeply. 

“If you’d like.” 

_ Idiot _. 

Valerius could hear Elspeth move and sit in the chair by the fireplace before the telltale sound of a growing flame filled his ears. Warmth filled the room and he realized he had let the fire almost burn out. He turned around to see Elspeth poking and coaxing the embers to life, and the way the growing light danced and flickered across her face made him momentarily forget how to breath. 

_ Don’t... _

When Elspeth finally looked up at him Valerius was shocked to see how tired she looked. 

“Are you feeling well? Do I need to send for Dr. Devorak again?” 

“No, I’m fine. Just… tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.” 

“I see.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, avoiding each other’s eyes before Valerius finally cleared his throat to speak. 

“You… wanted to talk?”

“I wanted to apologize.” 

Valerius furrowed his brow. 

“Apologize? For what?”

“For letting my emotions get in the way of our agreement. I… didn’t mean to… that is to say, I don’t…” Elspeth sighed, shaking her head and turning back to the fire. She was silent for a few more moments before continuing. “I received word from Prakra that they would like me to come and train their new court magician.” 

Valerius’ heart began to pound in his chest. 

“An honor,” he managed to force out. 

“Yes,” Elspeth said, hesitating. “I haven’t answered them yet and had intended to tell them I could not, but with recent… developments, I felt it may be best if I went now. That way we can still finish out our agreement but you won’t have to be around me.”

“Elspeth, that’s not-”

She raised her hand to silence him.

“I already thought of the logistics. You can tell everyone I ran off with some Prakran. No one would blame you for leaving me then, and you’d be free to enjoy your estate for the rest of your days.” Elspeth looked down at her hands. “The best of both worlds- you’ll have your estate, and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Valerius felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him, and when several tears fell from Elspeth’s eyes onto her lap, his heart completely shattered. He wanted to hold her and kiss the tears away, but that wasn’t his job. 

By the gods he wished it was his job. 

Why couldn’t it be his job?

His heart began to race again as he thought about a future with Elspeth in it, a future where he _ could _ comfort her, where he could openly love her. 

_ She deserves- _

But for once, Valerius was able to tune out his inner thoughts and the logical side of his brain so he could better listen to his heart. 

** _Love her_ ** **. **

“I’ll leave you be,” Elspeth whispered as she stood to leave, breaking Valerius out of his inner turmoil. 

“Elspeth, wait. Please.” 

She paused and her eyes widened in shock when Valerius quickly made his way to her and grabbed her hands. 

“I don’t want you out of my hair, or going to Prakra. I want you to stay here, at the estate… with me.” He paused a moment and ran his thumbs over her knuckles. “I want to work with you in the gardens and play cards with you and help the people of Vesuvia with you. I want to wipe your tears away and make you laugh. I want to hold you and argue with you and just _ be with you _.”

“Valerius…” 

“Elspeth,” he said, taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes, “I love you.” 

“You… love me?” 

“So much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I panicked and thought that you could do better than me and-”

“You _ love _ me!” Elspeth cried out in a happy voice. “You actually love me!”

She surged forward and pressed her lips against his. Valerius immediately dropped her hands to wrap his arms around her waist, but Elspeth pulled away just as quickly as she had rushed forward. 

“Wait… You thought I could do better?” 

“I… well, yes. I don’t know much about love-”

“Neither do I.” 

“And I’m not the nicest person.”

“Lies and slander.” 

“And I just thought-”

“Nope. Stop thinking,” Elspeth said with a giggle. “There is no one better than you because it’s _ you _ who I _ love. _ It’s _ you _ who I gave my heart to, _ you _ who makes my pulse race, _ you _ who fills my soul with joy… it’s you Valerius, and only you.” 

Something snapped inside Valerius at Elspeth’s confession and he suddenly had the overwhelming need to show her just how deep his love for her ran. He pushed her back against the wall and leaned in to devour her lips. The squeak of surprise that had escaped from Elspeth quickly turned into a needy moan that Valerius swore would be the death of him. He pressed his body against hers as she clutched at and pulled him closer, allowing him to kiss and suck on every inch of skin that he could reach. He ran his hands up and down her body and the whimper of pleasure Elspeth made as he cupped her ample breasts is what finally, completely broke him. 

Valerius pulled away from Elspeth, whose look of surprise quickly turned into one of joy as Valerius scooped her into his arms, bridal style, and began to practically run from the study. 

“Valerius!” Elspeth laughed. “What are you doing?” 

“Something I should have done _ weeks _ ago.” 

“Oh? And what would that be?” 

Valerius paused to give her a passionate kiss before pulling back and kicking in the door to their bedroom. 

“Consummating this marriage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. 
> 
> Also, next chapter is gonna be spicy. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos and support are so incredibly wonderful and welcome! Y’all are the best! <3


	15. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NSFW! NSFW! 
> 
> This chapter is literally just smut, so if that’s not your cup of tea please feel free to skip!!

Valerius strode into their bedroom and put Elspeth down so he could shut and lock the door behind them, but as soon as he ensured their privacy he grabbed his wife and pushed her against the door as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Elspeth licked into Valerius’ mouth and pressed her chest flush against him, causing him to break the kiss as a groan rumbled through him. His lips found the soft skin of her neck and he began to nip and suckle his way down to her collarbone, pausing to nip at the junction of her shoulder. Elspeth moaned and pressed herself harder against him, and Valerius had to pull away. 

“Is everything okay?” Elspeth asked, nervously. 

“More than okay, darling. But if I don’t take you soon I may explode.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Elspeth smirked. “Let me speed things along.” 

She turned and began to slowly walk towards their bed, stripping as went. Her dress became a silken puddle on the floor, and her bra was shed equally quickly. Once she was down to just her panties she turned to look at Valerius and couldn’t help but grin at his awe-struck expression. She turned her face back around as she leaned over and stepped out of the undergarments, making sure to give Valerius a perfect view of her round ass before straightening up. 

“Are you coming Va- oh!”

Valerius strode forward and gripped her hips as he pushed her face down into the mattress. He pressed his still-clothed body against hers and Elspeth moaned when she could feel him hard against her ass. Valerius leaned forward and kissed her neck before running his tongue along the rim of her ear. 

“I’m not coming yet, but I’m sure you can fix that for me,” he breathed against her ear. 

Elspeth’s breath hitched at his words. 

“Please Valerius…”

“Please what, love?”

“Please, do whatever you want to me, I just need you to touch me!” She groaned breathlessly. 

“As you wish.”

Valerius flipped Elspeth around before sinking to his knees in front of her. He pressed passionate kisses to the insides of her thighs, but as much as he wanted to tease her and play this out he was too intoxicated by the heady smell of her arousal to waste any more time. Valerius flattened his tongue and gave a broad swipe up her core, smirking at how her knees instantly buckled. He repeated the motion before pulling back and spreading her open with his fingers. He looked up at Elspeth and noticed her embarrassed blush, which made him smile; she was so precious.

“Elspeth… look at me.” 

She turned her face down towards him and as soon as their eyes locked Valerius dipped his tongue into her heat and began to lick in earnest. Elspeth’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment but she forced herself to keep her eyes on Valerius; however, as soon as he began to focus on her clit she could only close her eyes and moan loudly. 

“Yes Valerius,” she whispered breathlessly. “Right there, don’t stop.” 

He moaned as he sucked on her clit, the vibrations almost pushing her over the edge. He could tell she was close, and Valerius wanted nothing more than to watch her come undone. He gently grazed her clit with his teeth as he slid a finger inside of her and began to pump in and out. 

“Val!” 

Her hips bucked wildly as he felt her walls tighten around his finger, and when she screamed his name as her orgasm hit he couldn’t help but smirk against her. She came down from her high and laid back on the bed, breathless and smiling, as she tried to pull Valerius up to join her on the bed. He chuckled and stood, removing his overcoat and shirt before falling into bed with her. She pulled him into a deep kiss and he couldn’t help but wonder if she enjoyed tasting herself on his lips. He was lost in the swirl of her tongue against his and didn’t realize that her hand had crept down his body until she was stroking him through his pants. He pulled away from her with a hiss, and instantly felt bad as he saw the surprise on her face. 

“I’m sorry, love, but if you keep that up we won’t get to properly consummate our marriage.” 

“But I want to make you feel good like you did for me,” she pouted. 

Valerius’ heart jumped at her words, and the thought of her plump, warm lips wrapped around his throbbing cock was almost enough to make him come then and there. 

“There will be plenty of opportunities for that, my love. Tonight though-“ he paused and kissed her deeply, “tonight is about finally realizing a dream I’ve had for a long time.” 

“Probably not as long as I’ve dreamed about it,” Elspeth responded with a smoldering look. 

“Then let’s make our dreams come true, shall we?” 

“Please Val…” Elspeth began to pluck at the button of his pants. “I want to see you.” 

Valerius stood to quickly remove his pants and undergarments before sliding back into bed and into Elspeth’s arms; they both moaned at the sensation of being so close with nothing between them. Valerius began to position their bodies so he was on top of Elspeth, pausing to kiss her deeply every few seconds. 

“Valerius?” She said in a small voice. 

“Is everything okay, Elspeth?”

“Oh, yes! This is all wonderful! It’s just…” she hesitated. “It’s just that I don’t know if I’ve ever done this before.” 

“That's alright, darling, I don’t mind either way. Plus, it saves me some trouble.”

“How so?”

“By the time we’re done I had planned on making you willingly forget the names of any other lover you may have had.” 

Elspeth laughed. 

“Well, what are you going to do instead?”

Valerius pulled her close before whispering into her ear. 

“I’m going to make you never desire for anyone but me to warm your bed.” 

“Done,” Elspeth gasped out, arching her body into his and making him groan. 

“Elspeth… I can’t wait any longer.”

“Then don’t.” 

Valerius pulled back slightly and took himself in hand, staring into Elspeth’s eyes as he lined himself up at her entrance. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’ve never been so ready for anything in my life, Val.” 

He grinned at her words. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down or anything at all. I want you to enjoy every second of this.” 

She nodded. 

Valerius took a deep breath before slowly pressing into her inviting heat. He watched Elspeth’s face to make sure she was okay, but as she took more of him she could only smile and moan in pleasure. Soon Valerius found himself sheathed inside of her, and he let out a shaky breath; she felt incredible, and it took what little willpower he had to not just slam into her. 

“Alright?” He panted. 

Elspeth rolled her hips against his in response, making them both gasp out loud at the sensation. Valerius took this as his cue to move, and he slowly began to slide in and out of her heat. The slow slide of his cock inside her was the best kind of torture, and he swore if he were to die tonight he would die a happy man. 

“Valerius,” Elspeth moaned. 

He stilled.

“Are you okay, darling?” 

“More than okay,” she said as she grinned up at him. “But I’m not a porcelain doll. You can speed up.” 

Valerius didn’t hesitate to pull back and ram into her with double the speed and force he’d previously been using.

“Like that?” 

“More,” Elspeth gasped. “Don’t hold back.”

“As you wish,” he whispered before spreading her legs wider and slamming into her. 

Her moans increased with his speed, and the sounds of their coupling were making his head spin. Elspeth wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him deeper into her, making Valerius swear. 

“Fuck, Elspeth…” 

He slammed into her again as his hand found her clit, which turned his beautiful wife into a needy mess. 

“Oh! Valerius, yes, just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!!” 

He groaned as he sped up yet again, his cock and his hand setting a punishing pace. He needed to feel her come on his cock, and he refused to finish before she did. 

“I’m close,” she whimpered. 

And he could feel that she was. He could feel her silky walls grip him in a way that could drive a man mad. He could feel the tension in her body on the cusp of release. He could feel her climbing the mountain of pleasure before her and almost cresting the top. 

“Come for me, Elspeth,” he groaned. 

His words were the tipping point, and immediately her walls tightened around him as her back arched off the bed. He continued to slam into her as she came down from her high, knowing his end was in sight. 

“I love you so much,” she moaned. 

Valerius practically exploded at her words. His heart was beating out of his chest while his cock released his warm seed deep within her. They both gasped as he came, and Valerius shuddered as she milked him dry. After a few moments Valerius finally stilled and reluctantly slid out of her warmth before collapsing next to her and pulling her close. He pressed kisses all over her face, making her giggle happily. 

“That was incredible, Valerius.” 

“It was,” he agreed. “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For loving me,” he whispered. 

“I’ll always love you, Valerius. I promise.”

“I’ll always love you too, Elspeth.”

Valerius pulled Elspeth tightly against him, and as she drifted off to sleep against his chest he realized that, for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they finally did it. And there’s a lot more where this came from! 
> 
> I’m really excited about the rest of the story and all the love, angst, smut, and humor that it will bring! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Kudos and comments are my second favorite, right after y’all!
> 
> Happy holidays!!!


	16. The Cycle of Trust

“Wake up, my sleepy Consul!”

Valerius sputtered awake as a pillow hit his face, and he shot up in a panic. 

“Elspeth, what…?” 

“We have lots to do today! So come on, up with you!” 

“You couldn’t have woken me up in a gentler way?” Valerius grumbled. 

“Well, I thought about waking you up in a much sexier way, but it didn’t feel right to do something like that.”

Valerius blinked as he realized Elspeth was stark naked standing before him, and he thanked the gods that they let him witness such a glorious sight. 

“I wouldn’t have been opposed.” 

“Still though, consent is important.”

“True… but I am consenting _ now _so if you wanted to help me wake up more…”

“Sorry, no time!” Elspeth laughed. “We need to head out soon. Mrs. Merrick is packing up breakfast for us.” 

“Where exactly are we _ going _?” 

“The Flooded District. Remember?”

“Oh. Right.” 

Valerius has forgotten that today was the first day of research for the reconstruction of the Flooded District, and that he and Elspeth would be meeting with locals to see what the community needed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious- he knew that he wasn’t the most popular figure in that part of the city, but having Elspeth there would help. 

_ Hopefully… _

He watched as Elspeth dressed in some of her old clothes, clothes he would have scoffed at before, but now seemed beautiful beyond compare, though whether that was because of the clothes themselves or the woman in the clothes, he couldn’t say for sure. 

“Here,” Elspeth said, breaking Valerius out of his reverie. “I bought you some clothes that are more suitable for the Flooded District and interacting with the locals.” 

She held out a pair of soft black pants and a black, billowy shirt not unlike the white one Julian wore under his coat (though this one had tasteful buttons that kept it closed, thankfully). A pair of black knee-high work boots completed the look, and as Valerius stepped in front of his full length mirror he couldn’t help but blink. 

_ I don’t even recognize myself. _

“You look wonderful, Valerius,” Elspeth said quietly as she also looked at him in the mirror. “I hope that’s all right. I just felt that if we showed up dressed in our everyday finery then people would be more hesitant to speak with us.” 

“You mean speak with me. Everyone there knows you.” 

“I mean, not _ everyone _…”

“Mhmm.” 

“_ Anyway, _ I just want to make sure you’re alright with the clothes. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I’m alright. They’re surprisingly comfortable.”

“I meant more that you’re comfortable wearing them because they’re… common,” Elspeth said. “I know you heartily appreciate your fine clothes.”

Valerius turned from the mirror and gripped Elspeth’s hands in his, causing a pretty blush to color her cheeks. 

“Elspeth, I like these clothes. True, I’ve never worn anything like them before but they make me feel… connected, to the city. If that makes sense.” 

“It does,” she sighed, beaming at him. “I’ve missed my old clothes.” 

“You can wear them here you know.”

“I didn’t think you’d like that.”

“Elspeth, you could wear last night’s leftovers and I’d still find you breathtaking,” Valerius smirked. “But, I’m also trying to not be so… snooty, for lack of a better word. We’re all Vesuvians, after all.”

Elspeth threw her arms around the Consul and kissed him hard on the lips. She grinned as she saw the dazed look on his face as she pulled away before giving another quick peck to his cheek. 

“You’ve come so far, Valerius. I’m so ridiculously proud of you.” Her smile turned into a sultry smirk. “And I’m most definitely going to reward your growth later in a most pleasurable way.”

“Tease,” he groaned. 

“Mhmm, maybe so, but I am truly proud of you. That being said though, we do need to get a move on.” 

“After you, Lady Consul.”

—

The Flooded District was much, much worse than Valerius realized it would be. He’d known about the flooding, of course, but the _ smell _… It was ungodly how awful everything smelled, but, Elspeth pointed out, almost four years of flooding would of course cause mold, mildew, and general rot to take over the buildings and side streets. The two of them paid a young boy named Raiden to row them through the flooded, deserted streets so they could assess the damage and begin to plan out a way that the water could be pumped out. 

“We don’t want to just pump it into the sea- we don’t know how filthy or contaminated the water is.”

“True,” Valerius replied, “But where would we put it then? It’s not just going to disappear.” 

They sat in silence for a moment before their small captain spoke up. 

“Can’t you just magic it away, ma’am?” 

“Unfortunately I wouldn’t be able to. It just doesn’t work like that, I’m afraid.” 

“Even if the other magician helped?” 

“Yes, even if Asra helped. There’s just too much here.” 

“Maybe we could set up some sort of filtration system. I’ve heard of such things, though never on such a large scale,” Valerius mused. 

“Perhaps. We’d need to talk with the Palace and the people before we make any big plans,” Elspeth replied. “Which reminds me, we have a meeting with some former residents of the Flooded District back at the docks.” 

“Back to the docks, right away ma’am!”

Elspeth laughed. 

“Thank you Captain Raiden!” 

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the docks, and Raiden scrambled off the boat to hold it steady for Elspeth and Valerius.

“Thank you Captain Raiden!” Elspeth said with a fond smile. 

“Yes, thank you,” Valerius added. “Here is your payment.” 

Valerius pressed some coins into the boy’s hands; a second passed before his eyes went wide with shock. 

“C-Consul Valerius! I can’t accept this much money!” He tried to shove the coins back into the older man’s hands, which caused him to chuckle. 

“Captains make good money, my boy. These are fair wages.”

Raiden stared at the Valerius in shock before rushing forward and giving him a hug. He stiffened for a moment before gently patting the boys head and sending him on his way. As Raiden ran off Elspeth laced her fingers through Valerius’ and smiled up at him. 

“You were surprisingly good with him.” 

“Well, as I said, it was fair wages for good work.”

“Mhmm. And nothing to do with him being an adorable child?”

“Not at all.”

“Right.” Elspeth paused for a moment before looking up at Valerius shyly. “Have you ever thought about having children of your own?” 

A sudden coughing fit overtook Valerius, making Elspeth laugh. He recovered just in time for a group of six adults, three women and three men, to approach them. Elspeth smiled and hugged several members of the group, while Valerius reached out to shake their hands, only to be met with cold stares. He let his hand fall to his side as he forced a smile to his face. 

_ This will not be fun. _

Elspeth led the small group to a sitting area on the dock and they all settled in for their discussion. 

“Thank you for meeting with us, everyone. The Consul and I are eager to begin renovations on the area.” 

“Yes, we appreciate your time immensely,” Valerius added. 

“Hmph,” one of the women huffed, as two of the men rolled their eyes. 

Valerius could feel Elspeth stiffen beside him. 

“Is something the matter? I thought you all were excited for the Palace to turn the Flooded District back into the Shopping District?” 

“We are cautiously excited,” the largest of the men said as he cast a glare in Valerius’ direction. “But we don’t really trust that any _ nobles _actually care about us.” 

“I can assure you that the Consul and I care a great deal about the residents of the Shopping District.” 

“We know _ you _ care, Elspeth,” one of the women said. 

“_ Consul Valerius _ cares a great deal as well. These renovations are not just my doing.” 

“With all due respect, why should we believe that the Consul cares at all? He’s the reason it’s gotten as bad as it is here!” The first man growled. 

Valerius could feel the angry energy emanating from Elspeth, but he knew the group would never change their minds about him if she spoke for him and defended him the entire time. He took a deep breath before turning his eyes to the man who appeared to be the leader of the group. 

“What is your name, Sir?” Valerius asked. 

The man seemed taken aback. 

“Finnegan, Consul.” 

“Finnegan. Thank you for bringing up your concerns. I’d like to address them, if I may?”

“Please.” 

Valerius took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. It is my fault all this happened, and I did nothing to fix it when it might have still been an easy fix. I didn’t care, not for a long time, about anyone but myself. But…” he paused, looking over at Elspeth, “but now I’ve been taught why I should care, why I _ do _ care. I’ve finally realized that we are all Vesuvians, no matter our status or job. And when some of us are hurting, we’re all hurting. I want to make things right for you all. I want the city and _ all _her people to flourish. I don’t expect your trust, and certainly not gratitude; I just want you to know that I’m doing everything I can to fix the mess I made.” 

Silence settled over the small group. Valerius felt his face flush, but he forced himself to not look away from the people sitting across from him. He felt Elspeth grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Finally, after what felt like an eon, Finnegan broke the heavy silence. 

“It seems our Elspeth has left quite the impression on you, Consul.” 

“Indeed. She’s making me into a better person each day.” 

Valerius felt Elspeth give his hand another, longer squeeze. 

“Yes, well, it certainly seems that way.” Finnegan paused and held his hand out to Valerius. “Thank you for your honesty, Consul. I won’t say that all of our worries about you are gone, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that I feel a bit better about you leading the renovation project.” 

The group nodded in agreement, and although some still seemed skeptical, Valerius was just thankful that the tension had lessened around the group. 

“So,” Elspeth began, causing everyone to look at her. “We know what needs to happen- we need to remove the water. Any ideas on how that could happen? Valerius had an interesting idea earlier…” 

Valerius smiled at his wife as she finally got to the heart of what they needed to discuss, and as all eyes turned to him as he explained his vague, general idea about a filter for the water, the Consul finally felt excited about fixing the Flooded District, as long as Elspeth was by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerius has come so far *proud sniffles*
> 
> And don’t forget, consent is always needed, even if you’re in a fake marriage/relationship!


	17. Knots and Noises

The Palace halls were a flurry of activity, and as Valerius sidestepped a group of servants attempting to hang banners of brightly colored fabric from the staircase banister he couldn’t help but grumble about the insanity of masquerade prep. In the weeks leading up to the masquerade there was no peace in the Palace; servants ran back and forth in a frenzy, Nadia was up to her eyes in plans and invitations, and even Elspeth was going non stop as she worked on the various magical elements each themed room would need. There were still three weeks before the party, but with how frantic Elspeth had been someone not in the know would think it had already begun. 

Valerius ducked into the Palace kitchen and immediately regretted it. Ingredients were being sorted into massive piles while animals were being weighed to see if they’d be large enough to feed the masses of partygoers. A scullery wench with her arms full of fragile fine china glared at Valerius as she stepped around him, and the Consul knew he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He looked around the large room for almost a full minute before his eyes fell upon some thick slices of warm bread and large portions of cheese- a quick take-and-run meal for the servants as they went about their pre-masquerade preparations. Valerius dodged several young men attempting to weigh a gigantic hog and snagged two slices of bread, a hunk of cheese, and a cloth napkin to wrap them in before making his escape from the crowded, sweaty room. He took a moment to breathe once he was free from the kitchen, but immediately set off for the main ballroom. As he walked through the halls of the Palace he couldn’t help but notice the immense improvements that were being done. Valerius was impressed; Nadia was not one for parties like Lucio was, but she seemed determined to make this masquerade the best one yet. 

_ Probably because there’s no fear of Lucio ruining this one _. 

Valerius finally reached the main ballroom and let out an appreciative hum. The room had been scrubbed top to bottom and was practically shining. Despite the work already done servants rushed around scrubbing floors and walls, taking down tapestries, and polishing windows. He was surprised to see a lack of decor in what was always the main room for dancing, but he trusted Nadia’s vision. And Elspeth’s, for the matter. He smiled when he saw his beloved in the center of the room, talking animatedly and waving her arms around as she gestured to the ceiling for Nadia, Portia, and Asra, who were all nodding and smiling at whatever Elspeth was suggesting. As Valerius crossed the room he couldn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful wife, but he frowned at the deep bags under her eyes and how pale she looked; she was exhausted, and not hiding it well. 

“Looks like Valerius has come to crash our secret decorating meeting!” Portia yelled as soon as Valerius was within earshot of the group. 

“No, no, I’m more than fine being surprised. I just came to steal my wife away for a moment or three,” he said with a smile. 

Elspeth grinned at his words. 

“We actually just finished, so take as many moments as you’d like,” Nadia said. 

“More like however many moments Elsie will allow you,” Asra said, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I’m very passionate about making this the best, most enjoyable, and least Lucio filled masquerade ever!” Elspeth huffed at her friend. 

“You’re just glad you won’t have to run around between realms and save humanity instead of dancing,” Portia stated. 

“I won’t deny that,” Elspeth chuckled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my darling husband sought me out amidst all this commotion so I know it must be important.” 

The couple’s three friends said their goodbyes and left the ballroom, leaving Elspeth and Valerius in the center of the room. 

“Hello handsome,” Elspeth said as she reached up to kiss Valerius on the cheek. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Valerius held out the napkin and placed it in her outstretched hands. 

“I come bearing food, since I know you haven’t eaten today.”

“I had an apple for breakfast!”

“You mean the apple you left on the foyer table?”

“Maybe…” Elspeth grumbled. 

“Come, let's go up to our quarters and you can eat and rest for the night.”

“I wish I could but I don’t have the time. There’s still so much to be done.”

“The masquerade is in three weeks. You can take one night off early.” 

“I really can’t.”

“You really can.” 

“Valerius, please,” Elspeth scolded. “I have work to do.” 

“So do I- my job is to keep my lovely, stubborn wife from overworking herself to the point she won’t get to enjoy all her hard work.”

Elspeth bit her lip as she thought about his words, and Valerius had to remind himself not to stare. 

_ We’re here to take care of her non-sexually, you horny bastard! _

Valerius shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts just as Elspeth began to speak. 

“I suppose I could use a break… but I can’t go home tonight, I need to be here before dawn tomorrow.”

“That’s why we have quarters here.”

“Are you going to stay too?”

“Of course. I hate sleeping without you beside me.” 

“So sentimental!” Elspeth giggled. “What have you done with my love?” 

“More like what have _ you _done to the Consul, darling.” 

Elspeth blushed but smiled at Valerius’ words before he took her hand and led her out of the ballroom. They walked in companionable silence as they made their way past the decorating craziness going on throughout the Palace until they reached their chambers. Valerius unlocked the door and held it open for Elspeth, who dropped a small curtsy before walking in and plopping into a large plush chair by the window. 

“Oh gods it feels good to be off my feet.”

Valerius chuckled and brought her the bread and cheese he had grabbed from the kitchens. 

“I’m sure it feels amazing. No relax and eat. If you need anything tell me so I can get it for you.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Or not good enough. I could spend the rest of my life waiting on you hand and foot and it wouldn’t be enough to make up for all that you do and have done for me.” 

“Val…” she said, blushing. 

“_ Elsie _…” Valerius teased. 

“_ Ugh! _ I _ hate _ when Asra calls me that and _ of course _he did it in front of you.”

Valerius chuckled as he walked to the wine rack and poured them both a glass. Elspeth was still grumbling under her breath when he returned, and Valerius couldn’t hold back his grin.

“It’s not funny.”

“It is a little funny,” Valerius chuckled. 

Elspeth rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue before taking a bite of the bread and cheese. She sighed happily and relaxed back into the chair as she slowly chewed the simple meal. 

“Who’d have thought that bread and cheese could be so satisfying?” 

“I’m sure anything tastes divine when you don’t eat all day, my love.” 

“No comment, Consul.” 

“Mhmm.”

It did not take long for Elspeth to finish her meal, and once she was done she sat up and stretched, wincing slightly as her back arched.

“Are you alright, Elspeth?”

“I’m fine, dear. My back is just sore from all the standing and running around I’ve been doing. Nothing a good stretch can’t fix.” 

As if to prove her point Elspeth stretched side to side and let out a small yelp that was two parts surprise and one part pain when her back cracked loudly. Valerius tsked before moving to pick up his bride. 

“What are you doing Valerius??”

“I’m going to help you relax.” 

“As much as I’d love to I don’t really have the energy for that tonight.”

Valerius missed a step and almost dropped her. 

“I didn’t mean like that!” he said, blushing. “I, well, I just thought maybe a massage could help your back…”

“Oh! That sounds lovely! And I most definitely have enough energy for that,” Elspeth said with a giggle. 

Valerius gently laid Elspeth on their bed and he smiled as she instantly turned over and laid still. 

“I’m ready,” she said, voice muffled by pillows. 

Valerius sat beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Let me know if you need me to change anything, speed, pressure, etcetera.”

Elspeth nodded her head. Valerius began to gently squeeze her shoulders, looking for knots and sore spots. Soft whimpers came from the woman beside him, but she moaned loudly once he found a particularly large knot. 

_ Focus, Valerius _.

Elspeth continued to moan and make other breathless noises as Valerius continued the massage, but despite pouring all his willpower into trying to tune her out he heard each sound loud and clear. They were similar to other sounds she’d make when they were alone, and if we just did his hands a little more down her sides...

_ FOCUS, Valerius! _

Valerius shook his head and made sure to keep his hands towards the middle of her back, avoiding her sides and lower dimples. Finally, after what felt like hours but probably wasn’t more than fifteen minutes, Elspeth sighed happily. 

“That’s good Valerius. Thank you so much.” 

“Do you feel better?”

“Loads,” she said with a smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Me? Completely normal. Fine, even. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” 

“I just wondered if your wrists were fatigued,” she replied with a smirk. “Although something else seems to be bothering you.”

“No, no, you’re mistaken. I’m fine. Though I am going to draw a bath now, finish preparing for bed, wash my problems away, you know?” 

“Mhmm.”

Valerius came forward and pulled the blankets up around Elspeth before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, _ my _ love.”

Valerius turned away, thankful to go draw a bath and calm down from giving the massage, but was stopped as Elspeth’s voice called out from the bed. 

“Make sure to take a cold bath dear. It will help your ‘problem’.” 

Valerius sputtered before rushing into the bathroom, where, despite his embarrassment, the sound of Elspeth’s laughter brought a smile to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2020 is the best year yet for you <3
> 
> The Masquerade is next! I have some fun ideas that I hope are original, haha. And some steamy ideas ;) 
> 
> As always kudos and especially comments make my day! I really love hearing from y’all!!


	18. Masquerade. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s been a HOT MINUTE since I last updated, here’s a quick reminder of who the two OCs in this chapter are! 
> 
> Finnegan = man from the Flooded District who leads the group working with Val and Elspeth. 
> 
> Percival Von Dorfhen = Valerius’ dad’s lawyer.

Most people who attended the Masquerade chose to dress according to a theme- many chose an animal to emulate, others drew upon folklore and myth, while some simply chose a color. Valerius had always thought choosing a theme to be silly; in years past he had simply worn his everyday finery, donned a mask, and called it a day. This year, however, as he walked through the crowded halls of the Palace he couldn’t help but take note of the dazzling and ingenious designs people had come up with, although he wasn’t sure if he noticed because of his changing world view or because he was also dressed up for once. He plucked at the beautiful purple waistcoat he wore as he made his way to the ballroom; he knew his outfit matched Elspeth’s but he had yet to see her, and he while he knew purple was the main color of their getup he had no idea what she was dressed as. His wife had been merciful and only insisted that he match her in color, not style, so beyond purple and black he was in the dark. He was also excited to see the ballroom that Elspeth has worked so tirelessly to decorate. He had heard whispers from other partygoers about the beauty and grandeur of the room, but as he pushed through the crowds he was determined to see for himself, especially since he knew that “beauty” and “grandeur” weren’t strong enough words to describe whatever Elspeth had done. 

As Valerius continued to make his way through the crowd a hand unexpectedly grasped his shoulder. He whirled around and grinned when he recognized the large man who had stopped him. 

“Finnegan! What a pleasant surprise! Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Aye, this is a great party and it’s only just begun! Thank you for asking, Consul.” 

“Please, call me Valerius.” 

Finnegan paused for a moment before chuckling to himself. 

“Never thought I’d be told to call the Consul by his first name.” 

“Yes, well, I’m sorry to say that probably wouldn’t have happened without Elspeth. I hate to say that I wouldn’t have changed without her but-“ 

Finnegan held up his hand to stop Valerius. 

“It often takes a good woman for a man to unstick his head from his own ass.” He chuckled again. “The man I was from before I met my Lenore? Awful. Just awful. So don’t be too hard on yourself. Plus, Elspeth bringin’ out the best in ya means there was a best just waitin’ to be brought out.” 

“I had... never thought of it that way. Thank you, Finnegan.” 

“Ah, it’s nothing! Go on now, I’m keepin’ ya from enjoyin’ all your wife’s hard work!” 

“Thank you for stopping me. Let’s meet up and share a bottle of Golden Goose at some point during the festivities.” 

“That’s my kinda plan, Valerius!”

The large, gruff man clasped Valerius on the shoulder again as a measure of friendship before disappearing into the crowd. The Consul couldn’t help but smile- he and Elspeth had been working tirelessly with the people of the Flooded District and his interaction with Finnegan showed that the residents were finally opening up to him. A year ago he’d have sneered at the mere idea of a commoner touching him with familiarity, but now it was the first of what he assumed would be many Masquerade highlights. Valerius worked his way through the crowd, mind now preoccupied with thoughts of how differently his life was compared to just a few short months ago, before entering the main ballroom and stopping in his tracks with a gasp. 

There were no ornate crimson velvets or gold accents littering every available surface like in years past. No overwhelming grandeur accosted the senses as soon as one walked through the door. In fact, as far as decorations went the room was rather _simple_. Everything was white- the walls had been scrubbed and repainted, the chairs and linens shone as brightly as fresh powdered snow, and even the musicians’ instruments had a pearly sheen. And yet, despite the whiteness that permeated every corner, the room was dancing with color. Suspended in the center of the ceiling was a large silver frame shaped like the point of a spear. Inside the frame hundreds upon hundreds of colorful, multifaceted panes of glass delicately swirled around a bright, glowing orb, causing thousands of colors to bounce around the room and illuminate every surface in a rainbow of light. Valerius was awe-struck, and he wasn’t alone; everyone who entered the ballroom was rendered speechless by the sight before them. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?” A low, male voice rasped out, breaking the Consul from his trance. 

Valerius turned to find Mr. Percival Von Dorfhen, his late father’s lawyer, leering at him. 

“Ah, Mr. Von Dorfhen…” Valerius said, giving a curt nod to the older man. “Yes, it is quite lovely. My wife did excellent work helping with the decor this year.” 

“Hmm, yes. It’s a little, _colorful, _for my tastes. But speaking of your wife, I was wondering if we could find some time to discuss certain matters without her present?” 

“Why?” Valerius glared. “We are a team- anything you can discuss with me you can discuss with her.” 

“Ah, well that’s where you’d be wrong, Consul. This is a private matter, between you, me, and your father’s wishes.” 

“You assured us there were no more requirements in the will…” 

“Oh no, nothing like that. I happened upon a letter that your father wrote to you before he died. I thought such a _personal _memento would be better enjoyed alone before you shared with your wife.”

“I see,” Valerius said, hesitating. “What does this letter say?” 

“Oh, I didn’t open it! What kind of lawyer- nay, man!- would I be to invade the privacy between a client and his only son!” 

“Right… well, I suppose you can stop by the estate sometime this week.”

“Excellent, excellent. We can hammer out a time and day later. For now though, do go back to enjoying the Masquerade.” 

“Yes, you do the same, Mr. Von Dorfhen. 

“Oh, and Consul? One last thing.” 

Valerius paused, keeping his back to the wiry old man. 

“Yes?”

“Let’s keep this upcoming meeting between us, shall we? Your wife will know all about the letter in due time.” 

“Indeed.” 

Valerius was quick to disappear into the crowd and away from his father’s lawyer. He was intrigued by the letter from his father, but there was something about the conversation he’d just had that didn’t sit right with the Consul, though he wasn’t sure if his unease was from the conversation itself or his general dislike of Percival Von Dorfhen. He continued to roam the ballroom as he thought about what could potentially be in this mysterious letter until out of the corner of his eye he spied a mess of curly blonde hair and a flash of purple that matched his own. 

“Valerius! There you are!” 

He turned towards Elspeth, a smile already on his lips, but he froze as soon as he was face to face with his wife. 

_Gods above. _

Elspeth was always gorgeous, but seeing her done up in her Masquerade finery took Valerius’ breath away. Her form-fitting gown was an homage to the majestic amethyst butterflies that were found all throughout the Vesuvian countryside. Each half of the gown was a mirror of the other, with intricate embroidery and beading in a myriad of colors forming the designs of the butterfly's wings. The back of her dress had a cape that was attached both at her shoulders and at the back of her train, which gave the illusion that she herself had wings whenever she lifted her arms. Finally, her mask was simple silver on one half, but the other was intricately formed filigree made to resemble a butterfly, with three large purple gems embedded within the wing. 

“Do you like it?” She asked shyly, her blush deepening with each second Valerius stood speechless. 

“I think you’ve broken him, Ellie!” Portia said with a laugh as she walked up to join her friends. “That is the face of a shell-shocked man.” 

Nadia joined a moment later and smiled knowingly at Valerius, who finally gave a small cough before reaching for Elspeth’s hand. 

“I love your outfit, darling.” He said as he brought her hand to his lips. 

“And I’m sure he’d love it better off ya!” Portia cackled. 

Elspeth rolled her eyes at her friend before taking Valerius’ hand and lacing her fingers through his. 

“Yes, yes, I know he’ll relish peeling it off me later, but for how long it took to make I’m not taking it off any time soon! Now if you’ll excuse us, I’d like a dance with my husband.” 

The pleasant tingle that ran through Valerius’ chest at Elspeth calling him her “husband” (despite them being married for several months now) was enough to distract him from the exaggerated winks Portia was sending his way. The couple made it to the center of the ballroom and moved to hold each other as close as they could to still be able to dance. They swayed together for a few moments, happy to have a moment together after Elspeth’s crazy schedule preparing for the Masquerade. 

“Beautiful,” Valerius blurted out suddenly, making Elspeth laugh. 

“What is?” 

“You. The ballroom. Everything.” 

”Flatterer,” Elspeth said with a blush. 

“You know I don’t _flatter_. I only speak the truth.” 

“Mhmm. I think you might be a little biased when it comes to me.” 

Valerius smirked and leaned close to whisper in his wife’s ear. 

“Just because I’m the only man who gets to fuck you senseless doesn’t mean I’m biased towards you, love.” 

“Val!” Elspeth gasped as she playfully smacked his shoulder. 

“What? It’s true.” He grinned. 

“Mhmm, yes I’m sure that means there’s no bias at _all_.” 

“Nope. None.”

“Right.” 

The two danced in silence for a few moments before Valerius spoke up again. 

“Honestly though Elspeth, you outdid yourself. The ballroom is magnificent, the magical themed rooms are working beautifully, and you… why, you’re the most gorgeous woman in the room.” 

“Thank you, love. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.” She paused for a moment before holding Valerius tighter. “I wanted this Masquerade to be perfect, to make up for last year.” 

“I seem to remember you saving mine and countless others’ lives last year, so I’d say overall that Masquerade was fairly good.” 

“You know what I meant,” Elspeth said with a laugh. “I wanted this year to be enjoyable.” 

“It is. Everyone is mesmerized by your work.” 

“I’m glad.”

The song they were dancing to finished and the band began playing a new, faster song; Valerius and Elspeth stepped off the dance floor to make room for the swirling skirts and hurried footsteps of the other dancers. 

“You know…” Elspeth began, looking up at Valerius with a seductive glint in her eye. “I did plan for one more thing to make this Masquerade _very _enjoyable for the two of us.” 

“Oh? And what would that be?” 

Elspeth stood up on her toes to bring herself closer to Valerius’ height. She placed a firm kiss against his lips before tracing her tongue along the rim of his ear, making him shudder and hold her close.

“Let’s go to the fountain and I’ll show you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last updated! I had some general writer’s block and I haven’t played The Arcana in a while so I didn’t have a lot of motivation. But now with everything going on in the world I decided to use my extra free time to jump back into things and finish this fic! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos mean the world to me. I’ve missed y’all! And I hope you and your families are all staying safe and healthy during these trying times <3


	19. Masquerade. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 18+ WARNING!!! This is a sex scene! 
> 
> Welp. It’s been another hot minute. I promise I haven’t abandoned this! My brain has just not been working right, which is my excuse for typos (and that I have a garbage cell phone that hates me, haha). 
> 
> I’m going to try and get the next chapter up this week, but no promises!

The Palace gardens were, not surprisingly, full of partygoers, but Elspeth led Valerius past them all without so much as a second glance. She was a woman on a mission, and though Valerius had a good idea of what her intentions were based on her actions in the ballroom, he still wondered how she would pull off whatever seductive escapade she’d planned in a garden filled to the brim with people. However, as they made their way closer to the fountain less and less people were wandering the paths around them, until they reached their destination and Valerius looked around and realized they were completely alone. 

“How-“

“Wards,” Elspeth explained, smiling and pointing into the tree nearest them. Sure enough, a small red ornament hung from the branches. “I set them up earlier. No one except us can pass through until midnight, and if anyone gets too close they’ll suddenly feel compelled to go back towards the crowd.” 

“You brilliant witch,” Valerius smirked. 

“That’s Mrs. Brilliant Witch to  _ you _ , Sir.” 

Valerius gripped Elspeth’s hips and pulled her closer. 

“How terribly  _ rude  _ of me. Is there any way I might repay you, as an apology for my oversight?” He smirked, nipping at her exposed neck. 

“I can think of several ways you might remedy your grievous error.” 

“Oh? Such as?” 

“Getting me out of this dress, for starters.”

Valerius immediately spun Elspeth around so he had access to the back of her gown. 

“It would be an honor to undress you,” he growled. 

“It should be simple too- I insisted they use minimal buttons.” 

The two chuckled at the memory of their wedding night and the seemingly endless buttons that had run down the back of Elspeth’s gown. 

“Excellent. And unlike our wedding night…” Valerius paused as his nimble fingers quickly moved from button to button. “... I’m going to take full advantage of you being undressed.” 

A low moan left Elspeth at his words, hinting at her impatient desire. Luckily, the seamstresses had listened and added as few buttons as possible to her gown, and it was only a moment later when the cool night air hit her exposed back and made her shiver. 

Valerius turned Elspeth around to face him and gently pulled her against his chest. He kissed up and down her neck as he pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders, his lips and hands following the heavy fabric down, stopping only to help the dress along whenever it caught on Elspeth’s curves. Valerius sank to his knees as the dress pooled on the ground around them, thanking the gods that his beloved had decided to forgo undergarments that night. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he ran his hands up the curve of her calves before wrapping his arms tight around her thighs. 

Valerius smirked when he saw Elspeth staring down at him, biting at her red, full lips, and he made sure to stare into her eyes as he pressed his mouth forward to tease at her slit with his tongue. A loud gasp left Elspeth and Valerius tightened his grip on her legs, knowing that if all went according to plan his hold on her would be the only thing keeping her upright.

He took a few more teasing licks before burying his face into her soft mound and sucking on her clit like his life depended on it. Elspeth’s legs began to shake under his arms but he refused to let up, instead doubling down on his intent to bring her pleasure. Her arousal coated the lower half of his face but he still yearned to get closer, to let his tongue push deeper within her, to let her chase her pleasure as she stood above him. He changed his grip on her legs so one arm clutched both of them as he brought his free hand up to push two fingers inside of her as he redoubled his focus onto her clit. She bucked against him and cried out, gripping at his hair for some semblance of control. 

“Valerius… please, right there,  _ OH _ !” 

The taste of her pleasure was more intoxicating than any wine that had ever passed between his lips, and he was desperate to please as he lapped at her. He could  _ taste  _ how close she was to orgasm and it made him moan against her, finally pushing her over the edge. As she shuddered above him Valerius couldn’t tear his eyes away, two words echoing endlessly across his mind:

_ My love _

_ My love _

_ My love  _

Elspeth’s gasps for air brought Valerius’ focus back to the present, and as she came down from her high he placed chaste kisses on the inside of her thighs. Once he was sure that she could stand on her own he rose, grinning into the kiss she immediately placed on him as soon as she could reach. She turned them and pushed Valerius towards the fountain, making him sit on the edge before finally pulling her lips away and straightening up. 

“My turn,” she smirked before falling to her knees before Valerius. 

Elspeth made quick work of the ties keeping his pants up before pulling them down just enough for his hard, throbbing cock to spring free. As the cool night air hit his sensitive exposed skin Valerius shuddered, but as Elspeth closed her warm lips around him, he let out a full-blown groan. He looked down and locked eyes with his wife as she ran her tongue up and down his hard cock, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling closed when she took him down her throat. Elspeth sucked and pumped her hand around his exposed skin for a few moments before slowly sliding up and off, making a pleasant  _ pop _ noise as she released him, though only teasing him for a few seconds before she wrapped her lips around him again. 

“Elspeth,” Valerius groaned, fisting his hands in her curly hair. 

“Mmm?” she hummed, not releasing his cock from her mouth. 

He could only groan again as the vibrations of her hum coursed through him and pushed him dangerously close to the edge. Elspeth continued to suck and lick all around his throbbing cock until Valerius knew he would explode if she didn’t stop. He gently pulled her hair to guide her head away from him, and though she complied she whined in protest. 

“Aww Val, we were just getting to the good part!” 

“If you want to swallow my cum we can plan for that another night. But right now I  _ need  _ to be inside of you.” 

Valerius stood from the side of the fountain and quickly undressed before picking Elspeth up bridal style and stepping into the fountain. He trudged through the calf deep water towards the central fountain structure and deposited his wife on the same pillar she had sat on the last time they’d found themselves in this position. The lovers crashed their lips together making passion spark through every nerve in their bodies. Valerius broke the kiss as he took himself in hand, and as he began to push inside he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of Elspeth he pulled his body back just enough to take in the sight before him; his beloved wife was lying back against the fountain with a hazy look in her eyes, her legs wrapped around his torso while she clutched at her breasts. Valerius gripped her hips as he began to move in and out, shuddering as her silken walls tightened around him with every movement. He stuttered forward a bit into a harder thrust that made Elspeth gasp.

“Harder,” she begged. 

Valerius gave no verbal answer, but as he began to piston into her Elspeth knew that he agreed. 

Usually during their lovemaking Valerius remained fairly quiet, save for the occasional gasp and moan of her name. Tonight though, pumping into the woman he loved in a spot where their relationship had changed several times, did something to his heart, and he couldn’t stop the spew of words even if he tried. 

“My love… my Elspeth… my  _ wife _ .

You feel… I’ve never…  _ fuck _ … 

I need you. 

I want you. 

I can’t live without you… Never… leave me… grow old with me… have children with me… 

Please. I love you.”

“Oh yes!” Elspeth cried out, partly from pleasure but mainly from being overcome by her lover’s words. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Each time she cried out how she felt Valerius pressed deeper and harder and faster into her, over and over again, until her back arched off the cool stone beneath her and she came completely undone. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Valerius!” 

His name on her lips pushed him over the edge and he pressed himself into her as deep as he could. She could feel his cock throb every time his cum shot deep within her, and the sensation almost made her orgasm again. Valerius held himself above her for a few moments, panting, before leaning down to kiss her while he pulled out. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispered, breaking away from the kiss. 

“You’re not half bad yourself, Consul.” 

Valerius grinned. 

“I’d prefer to not be bad at all, though I’ll accept my half badness… for now.” 

“I know a way you can work towards full not-badness.”

“Your grammar was atrocious just then, but my curiosity outweighs my disgust. Tell me, how can I work towards  _ goodness. _ ”

“Dry off, get dressed, and twirl me around the dance floor until I can’t feel my feet.”

“I think I can handle that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least 1-2 more sex scenes in the story, so I was wondering if there was anything (not taboo) that y’all wanted to see? Or should I just kinda keep doing what I’m doing? Lol. 
> 
> Let me know! And as always, thank you so so so ridiculously much for your support!! ❤️


	20. Forever is a Long Time

The morning of their fifth official month as a married couple was, all things considered, fairly normal. Valerius did paperwork in the garden while Elspeth worked in the flowerbeds, the two periodically pausing in their endeavors to chat with and tease the other. After a few hours of both work and play Mrs. Merrick brought their lunch into the garden, insisting that the beautiful, mild day was a sign of good things to come and they should enjoy it to the fullest.

“Good things to come, hm?” Elspeth laughed. “I think things are wonderful the way they are!” 

And they were. Valerius smiled at his wife as he thought about how much their relationship had changed in the last five months, how their feelings were no longer a ruse but the real thing. 

_ A shame this marriage ends next month, hm? _

A strange tightness gripped his heart as the words flit around his brain. Yes, his father’s will has specified that they needed to remain married for a minimum of six months, and their original plan emphasized that this ruse would last no longer than that, but Valerius found himself dreading their six month anniversary more and more. He didn’t want this to end, not by a long shot, and though he had passionately voiced his desire for her to stay with him during their fountain fuck at the Masquerade, he knew that Elspeth deserved to hear him say it earnestly, from the heart, and without lust being the compulsion. Besides, how hard could it be? The will didn’t say they could only remain married for six months exactly, that was just the minimum. Who was to stop them from staying together forever? 

_ Forever is a long time _.

Valerius looked over at his wife as she chatted and laughed with Mrs. Merrick and he couldn’t help but be struck by the overwhelming warmth of the scene before him, and he chuckled to himself. Forever was a long time, but when it came to Elspeth, it wasn’t near long enough. 

—

It was early evening a day later and Valerius was pacing around his study. Since lunchtime the day before he had been wracking his brain to try and think of the perfect way to formally ask Elspeth to be his, no strings attached, but everything he came up with sounded subpar at best and stupid at worst: 

_ I desire that you remain… No. _

_ It would be the greatest joy if you’d do me the honor of remaining Lady Consul...No. _

_ Would you like to extend our ruse to the end of our lives? … Gods no! _

Valerius ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and groaned. He wanted this to be perfect, the proposal he never got to give her, but nothing felt right. 

“I haven’t seen you this worked up since you asked me to marry you,” Elspeth laughed, causing Valerius to jump. He hadn’t noticed her standing in the doorway. 

_ If only she knew how close she was to the root of my worry. _

_ “ _Elspeth, you startled me.” 

“Sorry, love. I didn’t want to bother you, but you only mess up your braid when you’re thinking about something serious and I wanted to see if I could be of any assistance?” 

“I don’t know if I should be touched or concerned that you’ve picked up on that particular habit.” 

“Hmm, probably concerned, but only because it’s happened enough times since our wedding for me to realize it’s a thing.” Elspeth smiled softly before gesturing to his desk chair. “Sit, and let me rebraid your hair for you.” 

“You don’t have to-“

“I _ want _ to, Valerius. Now sit.” 

Valerius shook his head as he took his seat. 

“You’re stubborn to a fault.”

“I learned from the best,” she chuckled. 

Valerius’ retort died on his lips and was replaced with a soft moan as Elspeth ran her fingers through his hair, undoing the messy braid. She gently untangled any knots while raking her nails over his scalp to help him relax, and the Consul breathed deeply as he lost himself in the sensation of her playing with his hair.

_ Why have I never asked her to do this before? _

Valerius realized with a start that this simple gesture perfectly captured the feelings he’d been trying to put into words before she’d walked into his office. It was this simple domesticity that he craved, so far removed from the grandeur he had surrounded himself with all his life. It was the small things, like her braiding his hair, that he’d never had but now could not imagine his life without. 

“Done,” Elspeth said as she slid her hands under his chin and tilted his head back for a kiss. 

“Thank you, my love.”

“Anytime, handsome. It was nice to help you relax, even if just for a moment.” 

The two paused, Elspeth still holding his head, and Valerius knew that this was the moment. He took a deep breath. 

“Elspeth?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you remember the Masquerade?”

“Look, I know I have a poor memory but it _ was _only a week ago, love.” Elspeth laughed.

“Let me rephrase,” he chuckled. “Do you remember our time in the fountain?” 

A sudden blush colored her cheeks, but she smiled down at him. 

“I couldn’t possibly forget.” 

“Do you remember the… the things I said?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Elspeth, I need you to know, those things I said? I-”

A firm knock on the study door interrupted Valerius, who shut his eyes tight and breathed deeply. 

“Yes…?” He called out. 

“Sorry Consul,” Mrs. Merrick called back, “But Mister Percival Von Dorfhen is here to see you.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Merrick. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for him.” 

“Von Dorfhen? What does he want?” Elspeth mused as she dropped her hands from Valerius’ head. 

“I ran into him at the Masquerade and he asked if we could meet this week.”

“I sincerely hope that he isn’t here to give us even more parameters for our marriage.” 

“He assured me he wouldn’t.” 

“You act like we can trust him…” 

“I know, I know, but I’d like to give him the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Fine,” Elspeth huffed. “Should I tell Mrs. Merrick that we’re ready for him?”

“He’s... asked that he and I meet… alone.” 

“What? Why? I’m your wife and should be privy to whatever information he gives you!” 

Valerius sighed before pulling Elspeth into his arms and holding her tight. 

“I know, but he found something my father left for me. I don’t want to talk about it until I’ve seen it for myself, but... I think I’d like to process it on my own, first.” 

“Oh,” Elspeth whispered against his chest. “That makes sense then.” 

“As soon as he leaves we can talk about it, okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two shared a quick kiss before Elspeth left the room to let Mrs. Merrick know that Valerius was ready for his guest, and he only had to wait a few short minutes before there was a sharp rapping at his study door.

“Enter.”

“Consul Valerius, how good to see you.” 

Valerius nodded at the older man. 

“Mister Von Dorfhen. Take a seat.” 

“Ah, if it’s alright with you Consul I’d rather stand. I don’t anticipate this being a long visit.” 

“Fine, then we may as well get on with it. Do you have the letter from my Father?”

“I do, I do, but before I give it to you there is something I feel we should discuss.” 

Valerius said nothing, instead giving a questioning look to the man before him. 

“Ahem, yes. As you know, your title of Consul comes with certain, _ expectations, _as to how you handle and present yourself. Your Father felt very strongly about upholding proper decorum, and deemed it a necessity in order to properly rule over the people of Vesuvia.” 

“Your point?”

“Well, I just so happened to witness your overly-friendly display with a commoner during the Masquerade, and I must say, it was _ quite _unbecoming. That wife of yours has been a poor influence on you.” 

Rage filled Valerius, but as he opened his mouth to argue Von Dorfhen held up a hand to silence him. 

“Let me make something abundantly clear, Consul. There is enough written in your Father’s will about decorum and its importance that any halfway decent lawyer could make a case that upholding decorum is a prerequisite to being Consul, and I just so happen to be a very competent lawyer.”

“What are you saying?” Valerius asked, the anger coursing through him causing his voice to shake. 

“What I’m saying, _ Consul _, is that if you want to keep your title and estate I would suggest stopping niceties with commoners and focus on proper friendships. After all,” Von Dorfhen paused as he took off his glasses to clean them with his handkerchief, “it would be such a shame if you lost everything and you had no way of caring for your lovely wife.” 

The rage inside Valerius turned cold in an instant, and he inhaled sharply. 

_ Without the estate, I can’t care for Elspeth. I can’t give her all she deserves… _

“Fine. I’ll… cease my friendships with the… commoners.” 

“A good start, Consul, but I would so appreciate you denouncing them to me, as well. Just so I know you’re serious about this.” 

“I…”

_ It’s not like I’ll truly mean it… _

“Go on, Valerius.” 

_ It’s just a lie, to keep things the way they are… To keep Elspeth comfortable. _

Valerius took a deep breath before pulling his old haughtiness out from the pit deep inside himself where he had buried it. He glared at Von Dorfhen, a sneer contorting his face back into the noble mask he hadn’t worn for so long. 

“My dear Percival, the song-and-dance of false friendship I have with the commoners of the Flooded District is nothing more than a ruse to make me look good in Nadia’s eyes. Common blood is common blood, and that filth has no place in my heart.” 

To Von Dorfhen the words sounded as though they came easily, but the ache they caused in Valerius’ soul made each syllable taste of poison. 

_ It’s for Elspeth. _

“Excellent to hear, Consul. I shall be taking my leave now. Also, so sorry, but it seems I misplaced the letter from your father. Apologies.”

Before Valerius could respond the older man turned and was out of the room, gone just as abruptly as he came. Valerius sighed deeply, anger and confusion battling within him. 

_ I need to talk to Elspeth. She’ll know how to calm me down _.

He made his way to their bedchamber but was disappointed to find that Elspeth had already retired for the evening and was sound asleep in their bed. He smiled down at her before kissing the top of her head.

_ We’ll talk tomorrow._

—

“My dear Percival, the song-and-dance of false friendship I have with the commoners of the Flooded District is nothing more than a ruse to make me look good in Nadia’s eyes. Common blood is common blood, and that filth has no place in my heart.” 

Elspeth had only just arrived at the study door, checking to see if Valerius’ meeting had finished, when she overheard his vile words. Her knees began to give out and she clutched at the wall to try and keep herself from falling. This whole time she thought their ruse had turned genuine, had stopped being a lie and had become a loving reality, but she was wrong. 

Valerius had tricked her. 

She had to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry... 
> 
> So, we’ve reached the major angst of the story, but *spoilers* I promise there’s a happy ending just on the other side.
> 
> At this point I’m not actually sure how many chapters will be left, though I’m putting it between 5-7. I’m going to leave the “chapter count” at 29 for now, and will update it when I have everything finalized!
> 
> As always thanks so much for your support, and I adore all comments and kudos! ❤️


End file.
